Une danse de feu sur glace
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [AU Naruto] Naruto, 12 ans, jeune patineur, assiste à la meilleure performance qu'il ait vu de sa vie...Et cela forgera alors son destin. On suivra le fabuleux destin de deux hommes qui se battront pour obtenir la victoire. Mais est ce vraiment la victoire qu'ils recherchent ?
1. Intro : Naruto et Kakashi

**Warning : il n'y aura aucun rapport avec Yuri On Ice. Je m'inspire de ce que j'ai pu voir dans les véritables championnats internationaux. Je ne suis pas experte, donc il se peut que je fasse des erreurs surtout concernant les éléments techniques. Je me base sur des vidéos, et sur ce que internet peut m'offrir.  
**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

La première fois que Naruto Uzumaki avait ressenti autant d'excitations lors des mondiaux de patinages artistiques, c'était lorsqu'il avait enfin eu sa qualification pour concourir au championnat du monde Junior, il était alors âgé de 12 ans. Il n'avait jamais regardé avec autant d'attention ces concours, car avant il trouvait qu'aucun patineur masculin n'avait de charismes, et aucune étincelle... Une étincelle que Naruto avait essayé de voir chez ces jeunes concurrents, chez les professionnels, mais il n'y avait jamais rien trouvé.

Puis ce jour-là, son père qui était alors un entraineur de renom, l'avait emmené pour qu'il assiste aux mondiaux chez la catégorie Homme, il avait alors assisté uniquement au dernier groupe. Les programmes courts des patineurs étaient de haut niveaux, il devait bien l'avouer, mais rien chez eux, n'avait eu son attention sauf un. Le plus jeune élève de son père dans la catégorie sénior, celui qui venait à peine de rentrer chez les plus grands. Il venait d'avoir 15 ans et passait dernier de son groupe : Kakashi Hatake, représentant le Japon.

Naruto avait alors entendu le nom de l'élève de son père et ce dernier s'était élancé sur la glace d'une aisance et d'une élégance qui avait dès lors attiré l'attention du jeune blond. C'était un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux couleur argent auraient pu se confondre avec la glace si celle-ci n'était pas aussi clair. Il avait un corps svelte, agréable à regarder, vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc avec des paillettes sur la partie noire. Naruto retint son souffle, quand le patineur se positionna.

La musique commença.

Moonligh Sonata de Beethoven.

Un classique. Entendu plusieurs fois dans les concours de patinage artistique, dans toutes les catégories. Mais à ce moment-là, Naruto avait compris que cette musique appartenait au patineur qui s'était élancé. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de garder les yeux sur le danseur sur glace, qui semblait voler, flotter, ne faire qu'un avec la glace. Ces pas étaient légers, ses gestes étaient souples, il dégageait une force tranquille, il était à la fois une plume et à la fois une épée. Les sauts tels que le triple axel ou le triple Lutz étaient maitrisés avec une aisance remarquable, mais une chute lui couta lors d'une combinaison triple. Mais le patineur continua comme si de rien n'était enchainant pirouettes et autres figures artistiques.

Lorsque la note finale retentit, Naruto vit le visage en sueur mais toujours aussi beau du patineur argenté, alors qu'il cherchait vainement de l'air. Il reprit son souffle en portant ses mains à ses genoux, puis il salua le public qui l'applaudissait.

Naruto qui était dans les gradins spécialement réservés aux guests, se précipita vers le Kiss and Cry pour aller voir son père, Minato Namikaze, l'un des plus grands entraineurs que l'histoire du patinage avait connu. Lui-même avait été un grand patineur, titré lors des JO d'hiver il y a de nombreuses années, mais il avait mis fin à sa carrière très jeune, car il voulait se consacrer à l'entrainement d'une nouvelle génération.

Naruto resta en retrait en attendant que les résultats soient annoncés.

Puis enfin. Un silence. Le speaker paraissait hurler de surprise :

78,88 points, avec -1 point pour la chute.

La quatrième place.

XXX

« -Papa ! S'exclama Naruto en rejoignant son père qui avait terminé de répondre à une question d'une journaliste.

Son père se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, probablement heureux de voir que le programme court de son protégé soit un bon score. Derrière lui, Naruto vit la silhouette du jeune argenté qui partait certainement vers les vestiaires.

« - Naruto, alors comment as-tu trouvé mes élèves ? »

Parmi les 7 patineurs du dernier groupe, il y a deux élèves de Minato : Kakashi Hatake le plus jeune et Obito Uchiwa, aussi un japonais, plus vieux mais qui avait autrefois brillé en obtenant l'argent lors du dernier JO d'Hiver.

« -J'ai trouvé le programme court de Kakashi magnifique, avoua l'adolescent avec des yeux brillants.

-Ahaha, il n'est pas encore au niveau de Yahiko Pain, rit doucement Minato, je pense même qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. »

Yahiko Pain était un patineur russe, le grand favori de ces mondiaux. Il avait déjà remporté deux fois l'or les années précédentes.

« -Je suis sûr qu'il le battra, s'écria l'adolescent enthousiaste.

Minato eut un regard surpris sur son fils, jamais il n'avait vu autant de fascination chez Naruto. Généralement, il n'était jamais intéressé par ce qui se passait lors des championnats internationaux et quand il lui arrivait de regarder, il n'y avait que vide et déception dans les yeux de son fils. Naruto était un bon patineur, il aimait ça, il aimait s'amuser sur la glace et dansait sur des musiques entrainantes, il n'était pas un bon technicien mais sa motivation lui permettait de se mesurer aux meilleurs de son âge, même si il n'avait pas un bon classement.

Minato avait l'impression que Naruto ne se donnait pas à fond pour une raison qu'il ignorait et que quelque chose le bloquait...mais à ce moment-là, il vit une étincelle. Des flammes dans les yeux. Une envie de grandeur. Une envie de voir plus loin. Quelque chose s'est réveillée en lui.

Est-ce que par hasard la réponse à sa question se trouvait chez son plus jeune élève, Kakashi Hatake ?

XXX

**Deux jours plus tard**

Il tremblait. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien entendre. Même quand son entraineur lui disait qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre la glace. Il avait marché dans les couloirs menant à la patinoire dans un état second. Sa respiration lui semblait si lente. Des gens lui souhaitaient bon courage.

Les six autres patineurs attendaient le feu vert pour aller sur la glace et s'échauffaient.

Son nom fut appelé et il donna ses protèges patins et s'élança en tentant de rester le plus calme possible et saluer la foule. Mais le public n'était pas venu pour lui, il le savait. Il n'était pas la star du jour. Il fixa ses patins et se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. De base, c'était juste une activité, une passion, un moyen d'oublier ses...

« -Hey...toi ! Fais gaffe ! J'ai failli te percuter ! Hurla un des patineurs.

C'était un Américain. Dan Catow.

Il s'excusa platement et se dirigea vers son entraineur qui lui avait fait signe.

« -Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement sans aucune sévérité.

-Je...je ne veux pas ...faire le programme libre, avoua-t-il abattu.

-Quoi ? »

Le visage de son ainé ne laissa rien paraitre.

« -Je ne suis...pas fait pour ça...je ne veux...plus...je ne peux pas...le faire. »

Il n'écoutait même plus les paroles de l'autre homme et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la patinoire, prêt à aller dire aux organisateurs qu'il ne concourait plus mais au moment où il posa ses patins sur le sol, un garçon blond aux yeux bleus s'était placé devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'apparition soudaine et se demanda comment le petit bonhomme avait pu passer aussi tranquillement jusqu'ici.

« -Kakashi Hatake, t'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! S'exclama le petit blond.

Les gens autour d'eux avaient alors cessé de parler, étonner d'entendre le garçon hurler sur le patineur.

« - Mêle-toi de tes affaires, gamin, marmonna-t-il.

Le blond lui saisit alors le col avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pour un si petit gabarit.

« -Ce sont justement mes affaires, tu es le meilleur patineur que j'ai jamais rencontré et j'espère qu'un jour, on pourra s'affronter car...tu es une étincelle et je veux que tu sois ma flamme ! »

Si beaucoup trouvait ces paroles puériles et incompréhensibles, Kakashi, lui avait senti alors une chaleur l'envahir, une lumière s'allumait alors, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, le monde jusqu'ici sombre et flou, avait été éclairé. Son cœur avait repris un rythme régulier et il ne tremblait plus. Il fixa les yeux de l'adolescent de 12 ans, il vit une détermination et une admiration profonde. Pendant un instant, il crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Ce garçon en face de lui avait quelque chose de particulier, un lien s'était créé sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il lui donnait de l'énergie, une force, une envie d'avancer, une envie de voler et de casser la bulle qui l'avait maintenu jusqu'ici... Peut-être que c'est ça qui lui manquait jusqu'alors.

Tendrement, il détacha la main du blond et la serra.

« -Je te remercie. » Murmura-t-il.

Il la relâcha et retourna sur la glace.

_Une flamme...hein._

XXX

C'était terminé.

Il était passé premier de son groupe et il avait fait ces 5 mins de son programme long. Il avait fini. Le sort en est jeté.

Il tomba à genoux sur la glace alors que le public lui faisait une ovation. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, il avait oublié ce fichu asthme qui le suivait depuis qu'il était petit...c'était la première fois qu'il se donnait autant. Il n'avait plus de souffles, sa respiration commençait à devenir critique. Merde. Pourquoi avait-il autant forcé. Il avait même remplacé un triple salchow par un quadruple lutz. Minato allait le tuer, il n'avait jamais aimé que ces élèves n'en fassent qu'à leur tête.

Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il salue le public et qu'il sorte de la patinoire. C'est avec difficulté qu'il le fit et à la sortie de la patinoire, Minato lui offrit ses bras. Kakashi s'y jeta sans ménagement probablement exténué, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et ses poumons commençaient à le bruler.

« -Bon travail, Kakashi, entendit-il.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Si tu avais raté ton saut, oui. » S'esclaffa Minato en lui donnant ses protèges patins.

Ils s'assirent alors dans le Kiss and Cry, pour attendre les résultats du juge.

« -Tu as fait un sans-faute, c'est la première fois depuis le début de ta saison, dit Minato.

-Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? Pensa Kakashi.

Depuis le début de sa saison, il n'avait jamais réussi à être sur le podium, il était toujours 4ème, 5ème voire 6ème, ça l'avait tellement révulsé, il n'avait même pas pu aller à la Final du Grand prix, à deux points près. Minato ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait du potentiel, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore s'en servir...Et aujourd'hui...est-ce encore le cas ?

« -**Les scores !** Annonça le speaker**, Kakashi Hatake a reçu pour son programme long, 195,59 points**. **Totalisant un score total de 274.47 points ! Obtenant ainsi son meilleur score de la saison. »**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans les gradins, faisant résonner l'ensemble de la patinoire. Minato lui-même ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa joie le transporter, en saisissant les épaules de son élève.

« -Kakashi ! C'est le record du monde ! »

Minato se figea quand Kakashi sanglota soudainement, les larmes coulant comme une rivière. C'était une facette que l'entraineur ne connaissait pas de lui. Jamais Kakashi n'avait montré de telles émotions depuis le début de la saison. Fort heureusement, les caméras avaient fini de le braquer pour se concentrer sur le prochaine adversaire, et il put emmener le jeune patineur dans les loges réservées aux trois premiers classés provisoirement.

« - tu as fait du bon travail, repose toi et détend toi ». Lui dit Minato.

Kakashi hocha la tête, les yeux encore rouges et s'apprêta à rejoindre les fauteuils de la loge.

« -Attend, tiens... »

Son ainé lui donna alors sa ventoline, Kakashi le prit avec un sourire. Décidément...Minato était trop prévoyant.

« -On ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit avant la remise des prix, plaisanta-t-il.

-Merci, souffla Kakashi, pour tout. »

Il retourna et alla rejoindre les deux patineurs classés deuxième et troisième pour l'instant. Minato l'observa alors et se rappelant le long chemin qu'ils avaient dû parcourir pour en arriver là. Kakashi avait changé aujourd'hui, son fils en était peut-être pour quelque chose. Jusqu'ici, il réussit plutôt bien le programme court mais il était démotivé lors des programmes longs, ne supportant pas la pression et la peur de faire une crise d'asthme pendant la performance.

Il y a quelques années, Kakashi avait participé au championnat du monde Junior alors qu'il était âgé de 13 ans. Il avait alors fait un programme brillant et avait battu le record dans sa catégorie, mais lors du programme long, il avait fait une crise soudaine, qui l'avait obligé à déclarer forfait, et cela l'avait traumatisé. Ses programmes longs qui avaient toujours été parfaits, ne l'étaient plus. Son précédent coach, un vieil homme du nom de Hiruzen Sarutobi, avait alors demandé à Minato de le prendre sous son aile.

« -Il a du potentiel, je le sais, avait dit le vieil homme, mais...c'est un garçon très fragile, un rien peut le faire chuter, prend en soin, Minato. »

Et il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait vu alors que Kakashi était un adolescent discret, calme et réservé. Il montrait rarement ses affects sauf...avant un programme long. Il était toujours paniqué, prêt à abandonner et Minato avait fait en sorte de l'encourager de continuer, mais le découragement se ressentait, il chutait plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas aussi élégant et fluide que le programme court. Mais malgré cela, il parvenait à garder un classement correct pour concourir. Minato savait que si un jour, Kakashi réussissait à surmonter ce blocage, il deviendrait...un véritable génie.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Kakashi et Naruto...en vérité se ressemblaient malgré eux.

Les années à venir allaient être très inté l'instant, il voulait voir comment ses oisillons allaient apprendre à voler. Comment la glace allait bruler sous leurs pieds...


	2. Chapter 1 : Une nouvelle étoile

Résultats :

**Catégorie Homme/Sénior :**

_Kakashi Hatake, 15 ans, Japon. 274,47 points. _

_Yahiko Pain, 23 ans, Russie. 273,98 points._

_Dan Catow, 27 ans, Etat-Unis. 269,12 points._

Yahiko Pain regarda le classement final. Il avait été le dernier patineur à se produire…Pour finir avec un score total de 273.98 points. A quelques décimales près, il aurait été le Champion du Monde pour la troisième fois consécutive. Nagato Uzumaki observa son élève d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Yahiko avec cette expression de colère sur son visage.

« -J'aurai…du gagner, souffla-t-il, pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ! »

-Calme-toi, Yahiko, allons les féliciter. »

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent alors le groupe gagnant. Minato et Kakashi discutaient alors avec Dan Catow accompagné de son entraineuse, Helen Howard. Ils virent le Russe s'approchait avec Nagato.

« -Félicitation, dit Minato à l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui accepta la main tendue.

-C'est à moi de vous féliciter, Minato, vous avez un élève très prometteur. »

Kakashi marmonna des remerciements, gênés de l'attention soudaine qu'on avait pour lui. Il jeta un œil sur le patineur russe qui le fusilla du regard.

« - C'est moi qui aurait dû gagner ! Siffla-t-il l'air menaçant choquant alors les personnes qui les entouraient.

-Je…suis désolé, fit Kakashi sincère.

-Yahiko, gronda Nagato, ce n'est pas des propos appropriés !

-Si tu crois que tu es un champion, juste parce que tu m'as battu une fois…tu te trompes ! Pour moi tu seras toujours…un…novice. » Continua le russe avant de s'éclipser rapidement, tandis que Nagato le rouspéta.

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Yahiko est quelqu'un de très…cash, rassura Minato.

-KAKASHI ! Cria une voix soudaine que l'entraineur blond pouvait reconnaître.

Naruto s'était précipité vers eux, les yeux brillants, émerveillé comme s'il avait ouvert le meilleur cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Son regard s'attarda énormément sur le patineur aux cheveux d'argent qui ne savait comment réagir face au garçon. Il n'avait que trois ans d'écart, certes, mais Kakashi se sentait gêné d'avoir été encouragé par un cadet.

« -Je savais que tu allais réussir ! S'exclama Naruto, je le savais !

-Hahaha, il tient de moi, sourit Minato avec un brin de fierté.

-Merci, Naruto… Murmura Kakashi.

-Un jour, nous serons face, et ce jour-là, nous allons bruler la glace ! »

Kakashi cligna des yeux surpris des mots employés par le garçon. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi avait-il autant confiance en lui ? Pourquoi…s'était-il accroché à lui ?

« -Mais avant ça, tu vas devoir te battre, Naruto, lança son père, tu ne peux pas réussir à atteindre le niveau de Kakashi….

-Je te rattraperai, continua le petit blond, tu vas voir ! »

Kakashi émit un rire, puis posa sa main sur les cheveux de Naruto et lui adressa un sourire.

« -J'attendrai alors ce jour avec impatience, Naruto. »

A ce moment-là, le fils de Minato ressentit un frisson le parcourir, une chaleur l'envahir, le lien était créé. L'étincelle qu'il avait vue, s'embrasa. Il savait. Il savait que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

_Mais quelle histoire ?_

* * *

« -Encore une fois ! Recommence ! »

Le patineur brun, à peine adolescent, se releva tant bien que mal et se remit en position pour effectuer ces habituelles exercices. Autour de lui, il y avait d'autres patineurs sous l'égide du célèbre et sévère entraineur Russe, Danzo Shimura, âgé de 61 ans.

C'était le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté entraineur, il avait eu son aile les plus grands champions, il avait eu Nagato en tant qu'élève et Minato Namikaze, il y a 10 ans de cela. Il était connu pour sa sévérité et son enseignement impitoyable, du moins, c'était ce que c'était forgé les journalistes et les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui. Il n'a pas eu la carrière qu'il voulait, à cause d'une blessure à sa jambe, il avait dû arrêter de patiner alors qu'il n'avait à peine que 19 ans, quand sa carrière était au summum.

« -Tellement pathétique, marmonna-il en regardant ces autres élèves sur la glace.

Ses yeux glacials avaient de quoi rendre mal à l'aise, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était le meilleur. Pour beaucoup, certains disaient qu'il s'acharnait sur ces protégés car il n'avait pas pu avoir la carrière qu'il aurait voulue étant plus jeune, mais c'est tout autre. Danzo cherchait vainement la perle rare, il pensait l'avoir trouvé en Minato mais ce dernier avait dû aussi arrêter sa carrière beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Il avait même arrêté de regarder les concours internationaux tellement il était dégouté par le niveau et par ce que dégageait certains patineurs. Il avait même arrêté de prendre des patineurs professionnels. Il n'entrainait que des enfants âgés entre 6 ans et 13 ans, puis les laisser à ses collègues lorsqu'ils devaient participer à certains championnats. Il s'était comme résigné à ne pas trouver le patineur ultime.

Une agitation le fit sortir de sa torpeur, tous les jeunes patineurs s'étaient précipités en dehors de la patinoire. Un des co-entraineurs les avait appelés. Danzo ne réagit pas, il était habituel chez eux de rassembler tout le monde pour les informer des dernières nouvelles, ici, c'était sans doute les résultats du Championnat du monde. Le vieil entraineur avait parié sur Yahiko Pain, comme à son habitude.

Il se décida d'aller rejoindre pour participer à cette heureuse nouvelle. La télévision avait été installée pour que tout le monde puisse voir les performances rediffusés des trois champions. Comme le voulait le règlement, personne ne parlait quand le programme long du médaillé de bronze commença.

Danzo se raidit quand il vit que le deuxième n'était autre que leur champion national, Yahiko. Mais qui était premier dans ce cas-là ? Yahiko avait été imbattable, et même si Danzo avait mis de cotés les internationaux, il avait été quand même fier de voir qu'un Russe monopolisait le patinage artistique.

C'est alors que la dernière performance suivit. Kakashi Hatake, 15 ans, Japon.

Le vieil homme retint alors son souffle quand Kakashi s'élança sur les premières notes de la musique. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Même à travers à un écran il pouvait ressentir l'aura que dégageait le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu ça depuis Minato, dont il reconnut la patte dans la chorégraphie du jeune Hatake. Mais, Danza dut cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour être certains de ce à quoi qu'il assistait.

« -C'est lui. » Murmura-t-il en rompant la règle du silence devant ces élèves.

Mais ils étaient tellement époustouflés par le programme de Kakashi que personne ne remarqua. A peine, eut-il fini de le visionner que Danzo se dirigea vers son bureau, il avait des gens à appeler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note : **

**-Nagato Uzumaki fait partie de la famille de la mère de Naruto (qui va sans doute être introduite bientôt), il est aussi Japonais.  
**

**-N'attendez pas à ce que Danzo soit méchant.  
**

**-Il se peut qu'il y ait dans les prochains chapitres des ellipses temporelles, car cette fanfic s'étendra sur quelques années voire une dizaine d'année et je ne vais pas détailler tous les championnats ou autres épreuves.  
**

**-Naru/kaka ? Oui.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 : Préparation

**Trois ans ont passé depuis (il était nécessaire de passer autant d'année, sinon je n'avançais pas, l'évolution de ce type de fanfiction est très compliqué, surtout quand cela concerne des jeunes, je n'écris pas un roman mais une fanfiction)**

_Journaliste 1 : Kakashi Hatake vient encore de remporter pour sa deuxième fois la Finale du Grand Prix ! _

_Journaliste 2 : Oui et comme à son habitude, il a écrasé ses adversaires, l'écart des points n'a jamais été aussi énorme. On peut sans doute s'attendre à ce que les Nationales lui seront très faciles. _

_Journaliste 1 : tout à fait. Des fans japonais sont venus jusqu'à Barcelone pour l'acclamer et l'encourager, nous n'avons jamais vu ça depuis Minato Namikaze. _

Naruto éteint la télévision et esquissa un sourire. Kakashi. Sa flamme. Toujours aussi brillant. Toujours brulant et il s'allongea dans le lit trop grand pour lui. Il était dans un hôtel de Barcelone. Il était venu encourager Kakashi avec son père. Naruto aurait aimé participer à la finale du Grand Prix, mais il n'avait eu assez de points pour se retrouver dans les 8 finalistes. Son père lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore assez haut niveau pour se confronter à Kakashi. Pourtant il n'attendait que ça. Battre Kakashi.

Il saisit son portable et regarda les messages qu'il avait manqué. Rien de trop important. Beaucoup lui demandait comment était Barcelone, d'autres lui ont demandé de féliciter Kakashi...Mais il n'était pas un pigeon !

Il se rassit sur son lit légèrement énervé par les messages de ses soi-disant amis.

Trois ans ont passé depuis le fameux jour où son cœur a été relié à celui de Kakashi (c'est du moins cette image que Naruto avait dans la tête) et il n'avait jamais été déçu de voir que le patineur aux cheveux d'argent continuait son ascension dans le monde de la glace. Il était devenu en très peu de temps la célébrité la plus demandée du Japon. Ces exploits sportifs avaient de quoi le diviniser. Pendant trois ans, Naruto avait donc assisté à la montée fulgurante du champion qu'était Kakashi Hatake. Il venait d'avoir à peine 18 ans et déjà tout reposé sur ses épaules. De plus, cette nouvelle saison était particulière, c'était les jeux olympiques. Naruto avait eu l'accord de sa fédération pour participer, car ayant remporté le championnat du monde junior précédemment et la finale du grand prix junior, la porte de l'Olympe lui a été ouvert.

Il était plutôt fier de ses titres, mais espérant vainement se faire un nom dans les séniors. Il avait désormais 15 ans, il n'était pas interdit pour lui de participer à des concours séniors. Il s'était entrainé dur pour en arriver là, il était prêt à saisir cette occasion pour obtenir de serait-ce qu'une médaille pour les Olympiques. Et en plus, il allait enfin pouvoir défier Kakashi.

Pour cette nouvelle saison, il a même demandé à changer de coach, avec les conseils de son ancien coach Iruka Umino. Il avait été pendant ces deux dernières années avec ce dernier pour changer avec le célèbre Jiraya Whithair. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, toujours de bonnes humeurs, sauf quand Naruto ne respectait pas ces horaires.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts, que Naruto fournissait pour progresser, il ressentait un vide. Il savait que le seul qui pouvait le combler était Kakashi. Rien que le fait de le voir patiner rendait Naruto plus fort, plus confiant et plus déterminé. Kakashi était ce qui lui permettait de patiner aux meilleurs de sa forme. Il n'avait qu'à penser à lui pour fournir une performance hors du commun. Il savait qu'il lui manquait la technique, mais...ces efforts seront bientôt payés.

Quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte de sa chambre. Naruto soupira longuement avant d'ouvrir.

« -Hey, Naruto, me semble que t'as oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous, lui reprocha le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avaient frappé.

-Oh, Sasuke, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Est-ce que tu ne matais pas encore une fois pour la trentième fois le programme long de Kakashi ? » Lui reprocha le dit-Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiwa, un canadien d'origine japonais. Malgré ces origines, il représentait le Canada dans la Catégorie Couple Danse sur Glace. Sa partenaire était autre que Sakura Haruno, Canadienne elle aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux patineurs dans le Club où Jiraya entrainait ses élèves. Le jeune couple du même âge que Naruto avaient réussi à se hisser à la quatrième place à la finale du Grand Prix, ce qui était un bon classement pour leurs âges et annonçaient de bons augures quant à l'avenir des deux jeunes.

Naruto avait rencontré Sasuke lorsqu'il avait affecté dans le Club de Jiraya et toute de suite, ils étaient devenus amis.

« -Félicitations, au fait, lui dit Naruto en récupérant quelques affaires avant de suivre Sasuke.

-Tsss, on a rien gagné, garde des félicitations. »

Naruto ricana, il savait que Sasuke ne supportait pas de ne pas être sur le podium. Mais comme tous jeunes séniors de 15 ans, ils avaient tous du mal à obtenir un podium.

« -Au moins t'as réussi à te qualifier, dit le blond.

-Si tu t'étais contenté de rester sur ton programme de base, tu aurais sans doute eu assez de points pour aller à la GPF. »

Sur ce coup-là, Naruto devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il avait pris de trop gros risques lors de la Coupe de Russe et du Trophée NHK, il avait modifié à la dernière minute certains éléments techniques dans son programme long sans prévenir son coach et ce qui lui avait couté cher. En fait, il voulait copier sur Kakashi qui avait tendance à changer certains sauts à la dernière seconde, mais il s'avérait qu'il n'avait pas encore le talent pour cela.

« -Et au fait, où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? S'étonna Naruto quand il vit que Sasuke l'emmenait à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

« -On va rejoindre les autres, bougonna Sasuke.

Ils traversèrent un trottoir et entrèrent dans un restaurant. De toutes manières, ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin, ils étaient encore mineurs et les entraineurs leur avaient dit de ne pas s'éloigner de l'hôtel. Naruto sortait rarement lorsqu'il se déplaçait pour ce genre d'évènement, mais il fut surpris de voir ces mystérieux « autres ». Sasuke l'emmena à une table de dix personnes, composées uniquement de quelques participants à la GPF. Il y avait Sakura Haruno qui discutait avec Ino Yamanaka, une japonaise, patineuse dans la catégorie Dame ; à ces côtés, il y avait Neji Hyuga, un chinois, qui avait remporté l'argent et un des plus grands rivaux de Naruto puis Rock Lee, un Americain, avec qui il paraissait être dans une grande conversation. Il y avait ensuite le célèbre couple, Asuma Sarutobi et Kurenai Yuki, qui représentait aussi le Japon et qui avait obtenu le bronze. Puis les deux dernières personnes n'étaient autre que Kabuto Yakushi, le médaillé de bronze, échangeant quelques mots avec...Kakashi Hatake, la star de cette compétition et double champion GPF. Naruto retint son souffle face à cette présence surprenante. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Surtout qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir participé à cette compétition. Il n'était là qu'en tant que guest avec insistance de Jiraya qui voulait que son jeune patineur s'imprègne de l'atmosphère, soi-disant en passant.

« -Va t'asseoir, andouille, dit Sasuke en lui donnant une tape sur le dos.

Naruto s'asseya alors en face de Kakashi sans ménagement, fixant toujours le patineur. Il n'entendait même pas les autres le saluaient. Sa lumière s'était dirigé vers l'argenté, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher des yeux. Son démon intérieur se réjouissait d'avance de la prochaine compétition prochaine qui allait l'opposer à lui.

Kakashi n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau qu'il y a trois ans, si ce n'est un peu plus. Il avait évidemment grandi et on pouvait voir que son corps svelte commençait à se sculpter.

« -Bonsoir, Naruto, ça fait longtemps, lui lança tendrement Kakashi qui avait désormais porté son attention chez le jeune blond.

-Oui, ça fait trois ans qu'on ne sait pas vu.

\- Si longtemps ? S'étonna le jeune argenté.

-Je n'ai fait que m'entrainer pour arriver à ton niveau, fit Naruto, certes...je n'ai pas pu aller à la finale du grand prix, mais je vais te battre aux Jeux Olympiques.

\- Eh bien j'ai hâte de voir ça, lui sourit chaleureusement Kakashi.

-Gagner les jeux olympiques, alors que tu as échoué au GPF, laisse-moi rire, intervint Kabuto qui avait tout écouté.

-J'ai fait des erreurs et je ne le recommencerai plus, grinça le jeune blond.

Kabuto se contenta de rire doucement, alors que Kakashi lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

« -Je suis sûr que tu en aies capable, Naruto, mais sache que je serai là moi aussi, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.

-J'espère bien.

-Comment va Minato-sensei ? Demanda alors Kakashi.

-Il va bien, son travail en tant que Président de la fédération lui prend beaucoup de temps...mais de toutes manières, avec mes compétitions et mes entrainements, je ne le vois pas beaucoup... »

Depuis deux ans, Minato avait son rôle d'entraineur et avait été désigné comme étant le nouveau président de la fédération japonaise de Patinage artistique. Kakashi avait donc du quitté son coach, qui lui avait alors dirigé vers un autre, basé en Russie.

La soirée se termina pas trop tard, car certains n'étant pas encore majeur devait rentrer à l'hôtel, chose que Naruto fit avec Sasuke et Sakura.

« -Lorsque nous nous reverrons, ce sera aux Jeux Olympiques, lança Naruto avant de quitter Kakashi avec une poignée de main.

-A ce jour là, Naruto. »

**_Quatre jours après, centre Cristal, Moscou, Russie. _**

Dans une des patinoires privées du centre sportif, Kakashi commença à s'échauffer sur la glace. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, qu'on aurait pu deviner autrefois noirs, arriva et s'arrêta pour observer le jeune argenté qui glissait avec douceur sur la patinoire. Ils étaient les seuls dans l'enceinte.

Kakashi aperçût l'homme et vint à lui, se calant sur la rambarde.

« -Je t'avais dit de te reposer chez toi, aujourd'hui, gronda le vieil homme d'un air sévère.

-Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je patine, Danzo-sama. »

Danzo n'avait jamais apprécié que Kakashi déroge à ces règles, mais c'était une particularité qu'il avait fini par accepter durant ces deux ans. L'entraineur avait pris en charge l'entrainement de Kakashi Hatake, sous la demande de Minato mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Kakashi avait quelque de chose de plus que certains. Il ne savait pas quoi...mais lorsqu'il avait regardé la programme long qui avait fait bondir la carrière de Kakashi, il avait ressenti un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il avait eu Minato en tant qu'élève.

« -Les JO sont pour bientôt, je veux me donner au maximum, continua Kakashi, je veux gagner ces jeux.

-Au détriment de ta santé ? Rétorqua Danzo, tu sais que tu ne peux pas patiner plus de trois heures par jour et si je te demande de te reposer c'est que j'estime que tu dois le faire.

-S'il vous plait...Je veux patiner aujourd'hui. »

De tous les élèves qu'avaient pu avoir Danzo, Kakashi était le seul qui négligeait ses temps de repos malgré sa santé qui parfois pouvait inquiéter son entourage. Etant asthmatique depuis l'enfance, ses heures d'entrainements étaient calculés à la minute près. Danzo avait autrefois fait l'erreur de surestimer la santé de Kakashi en prenant des risques au début de leurs collaborations.

XXX

_Deux ans auparavant _

_« - Relève-toi ! Je croyais que tu étais un Champion du Monde, hurla Danzo en voyant pour la quatorzième fois Kakashi tomber sur la patinoire. _

_Comme toujours, depuis un mois, Kakashi ne cessait de répéter sa nouvelle chorégraphie qu'il a dû apprendre en trois jours. Il n'était pas encore « au point » d'après les dires de Danzo. _

_« -Tes pas sont trop saccadés, trop lent, mets plus de fluidités dans tes mouvements et tes sauts sont trop rapides, il faut que tu prennes le temps de sauter ! » Continua Danzo d'une voix forte. _

_Kakashi se mordit les lèvres et se retint de verser des larmes de colère. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, normalement on était toujours en admiration face à lui, face à son patinage et là, son nouveau coach, lui disait tout l'inverse. Pourtant au fond de lui, il se demanda si c'était une manière pour lui de l'amener à la perfection, si elle existait. _

_Serrant les dents, Kakashi se releva et recommença de nouveau en faisant attention à chaque mouvement, puis il sauta un quadruple lutz mais retomba durement sur le sol froid. _

_« Merde... » Gémit-il. _

_Il leva les yeux vers son coach qui, sans aucune émotion, lui lança :_

_« -Tant que tu ne m'auras pas réussi ce saut parfaitement, nous ne bougerons pas. »_

_Kakashi hocha la tête, incapable de protester. Si Minato lui avait conseillé Danzo, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Et encore une fois, il se remit sur ces patins, prêt à poursuivre les quelques minutes, voire les heures de tortures. _

_Au fil des minutes qui suivirent, Danzo vit alors que la fatigue commença à se voir sur le corps de Kakashi, il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme l'exprime mais il n'en finit rien. Le fameux quadruple lutz était presque maitrisé par Kakashi, qui très souvent avait quand même du mal à tenir sur sa jambe. _

_« -C'est bien, tu as enfin compris ce que j'attendais, dit enfin Danzo à la fin de la longue séance d'un ton satisfait, j'espère que demain, tu feras mieux qu'aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, coach. » Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix fatigué. _

_Mais au moment où Kakashi sortit de la glace, il s'effondra au sol. Affolé, Danzo se précipita vers lui. Sa respiration était sifflante et sa bouche semblait chercher de l'air, il portait sa main sur sa poitrine, comme prit d'une douleur au niveau de ses poumons. Le vieil homme comprit rapidement, et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver la ventoline de son pupil, afin de lui administrer. _

_Kakashi inspira longuement, semblait soulagé par le médicament, mais sa respiration ne revint pas à la normale. A ce même moment, le médecin, toujours présent dans l'enceinte, avait assisté à la scène et était venu à eux, prenant alors le relai de Danzo. _

_Le médecin russe avait enfin fini par apaiser Kakashi qui au bout de quelques minutes avait repris une respiration normale. _

_« -Vous avez sans doute trop forcé, lui dit le médecin en l'aidant à se lever puis à s'asseoir sur un banc. _

_-Je suis désolé, je ferai attention, dit Kakashi. _

_-Je vous recommande de ne pas patiner demain, ajouta-t-il. _

_-Mais... » Commença Kakashi._

_Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers Danzo._

_« -Laissez-le se reposer demain, par prévention._

_-Très bien, accorda Danzo d'un ton neutre._

_Ce jour-là, le vieil homme avait compris que sa façon de faire était trop brutale et trop épuisante pour Kakashi, qui malgré ses efforts, finissait par se faire rattraper par sa maladie. Danzo avait alors changé ses séances et avait fini par s'adapter à Kakashi. Mais de son coté, Kakashi était reconnaissant des méthodes de Danzo, car il progressait et son patinage tendait à...plus.  
_

_XXX  
_

« -Ce n'était pas encore ça. »

Danzo cligna des yeux devant les paroles de Kakashi soudaine, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« -Que veux-tu dire ?

-Mes programmes au GPF...ce n'était pas encore ça, il faut...que j'aille plus loin.

-Tu sais que la perfection n'existe pas.

-Ce n'est pas de perfection dont je veux parler. C'est de quelque chose...je veux bruler la patinoire. Je veux la posséder, je veux...ressentir ce feu qui brule en moi. »

Le vieil homme rit doucement, il était habitué à ces métaphores énigmatiques. Il n'ignorait pas qu'un certain Naruto Uzumaki était derrière tout ça. Après tout, il avait eu son père autrefois.

* * *

**Petit Info :**

**La GPF, Grand Prix Final ISU : championnat où les patineurs sont qualifiés en fonction de leur point acquis dans les "épreuves" :**

**-La coupe de Russie**

**-Trophée de France**

**-Skate Canada**

**-Trophée NHK (Japon)**

**-La coupe de Chine**

**-Skate America **

**En fonction des classements des patineurs dans chaque épreuve, ils reçoivent des points et les 8 meilleurs sont qualifiés pour le GPF. **


	4. Chapter 3 : Promesses

**Note : Vous doutez que je ne parlerai pas uniquement de compétitions, donc voilà un petit arc narratif que je développerai au fur et à mesure. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Aéroport de Sotchi**

Danzo attrapa ses bagages sur le tapis dédié à la récupération des valises et rejoint Kakashi qui avait déjà ses deux valises à roulettes. Ce dernier avait l'air dans la lune avec son casque, musique à fond et le regard dans le vide. Danzo ne s'en étonna pas, considérant que cela faisait partie de la concentration pré-compétition.

Dans trois jours, les Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver de Sotchi allaient commencer et le patinage débutera dans 5 jours. Le coach russe avait assuré que son protégé soit prêt du mieux que possible, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Il n'était pas inquiet concernant les programmes, mais il savait que Kakashi redoutait de la prochaine confrontation avec le célèbre Yahiko Pain.

Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre de nombreuses fois, Danzo savait que c'était un patineur d'exception, mais il avait confiance en son élève.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, suivis par deux gardes du corps que la fédération russe et japonaise avait envoyé pour eux, qui les conduisirent jusqu'à un taxi van pour les amener au campus olympique, situés à une dizaine de kilomètre.

« - Kakashi, dit enfin Danzo alors que le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son siège, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour le programme court. »

Kakashi cligna des yeux en enlevant son casque, voyant que son entraineur avait commencé à lui parler.

« -Je ne m'en fais pas, je suis confiant. Je réussirai à bruler la glace. »

Les yeux de Kakashi exprimaient une chaleur déterminée, ce qui fit rire Danzo.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit le japonais incertain.

-Rien, je m'étais un peu trop inquiété pour toi.

-Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, coach...Marmonna Kakashi en détournant la tête.

-C'est évident. »

Décidément, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vieilli et qu'il était beaucoup plus relax que les années où il avait eu Minato ou Nagato sous son aile. Ou alors, est ce que le charisme et le caractère de Kakashi qui fait que Danzo s'était relâché un peu.

* * *

**Campus Olympique, campus japonais.**

**Chambre 7**

« -HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » Hurla Naruto dans sa chambre, ses valises tous défaits.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer Jiraya le regard sévère, fixant le blond qui s'était figé à son intervention.

« -Bordel, Naruto, on vient à peine d'arriver, on t'entend dans tout le couloir ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ! Le gronda-t-il.

-J'ai oublié mon écharpe ! Pleurnicha Naruto, c'était un porte de bonheur de ma mère ! »

Jiraya soupira en posant sa main sur le front, exaspéré par le coté infantile de son élève. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto oubliait des choses, mais généralement, c'était par exemple, sa carte d'identité, ses patins, son costume et cela causait quelques soucis de dernières minutes, donc, Jiraya faisait en sorte d'aider Naruto à faire ses affaires, mais là, rien de grave juste une écharpe.

« -Tu es incorrigible, Naruto, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai pris dans mon club.

-Mais...

-Appelle ta mère, je ne sais pas ou bien trouve toi un autre porte-bonheur. »

Naruto s'apprêta à répliquer mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Jiraya se retourna prêt à envoyer l'individu ailleurs, mais il s'immobilisa quand il reconnut la personne.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se présenta devant eux.

« -Kakashi ? S'exclama Naruto en reconnaissant son célèbre rival.

-Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? L'interrogea Jiraya surpris de le voir ici.

-Et bien il s'avère que je suis japonais, donc je suis dans ce campus et il s'avère aussi que ma chambre est le numéro 7. » Répondit Kakashi légèrement amusé par la surprise des deux autres.

En effet, la chambre était une chambre double, mais avec un coup d'œil rapide, Kakashi nota que visiblement, le jeune blond avait éparpillé toutes ses affaires dans la grande pièce, voire même sur les deux lits.

« -Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partageais la chambre avec le célèbre Kakashi Hatake, rit Jiraya en tapant le dos de son élève.

-J'ai oublié de regarder, marmonna Naruto les joues rouges.

-Bien je vous laisse, Kakashi pardonne mon patineur de ce désastre. »

Kakashi lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ferma ensuite la porte quand l'entraineur sortit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et son désordre chaotique. Pour une quelconque raison, il avait conclu que ce côté désordonné ne provenait pas de son ancien coach, Minato, père de cette tête blonde.

« -Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? Questionna Kakashi en voyant que Naruto se dépêcha de tous remballer.

-Je...euh...tu...Je veux bien, bredouilla Naruto gêné que la personne qu'il admirait le plus le voit ainsi.

_Il doit penser que je suis désormais qu'un pauvre polisson_, gémit-il intérieurement.

Quand ils eurent finit de rassembler les affaires du blond, Kakashi put enfin poser ses valises et sortir le nécessaire. De son côté, assis sur le bord du lit, le regard peiné, Naruto ne cessait de penser à l'écharpe de sa mère et à son image face à l'argenté. Il allait tout foirer. Ça commençait mal.

« -Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas content d'être au JO ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? » Le questionna Kakashi en posant une main sur sa tête.

Le soudain contact de cette main chaude fit rougir Naruto, qui n'osait pas relever la tête pour croiser le regard profond de Kakashi.

« -J'ai oublié mon écharpe, c'était un cadeau de ma mère, elle m'a toujours porté bonheurs. » Répondit-il seulement. Puis il regretta d'avoir lâché ça.

_Il va me prendre pour un enfant !_ Paniqua intérieurement Naruto, _quel idiot je fais !_

« - Ah ce n'est que ça ? Dit Kakashi d'un ton doux.

Il déroula son écharpe rouge en laine qui était encore autour de son cou et l'enfila à Naruto qui, sous la surprise releva la tête, le regard interrogateur.

« -Je te le prête pour ces jeux, j'espère qu'il te portera chance, Naruto, ne le perds pas. »

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond, le sourire de Kakashi le réchauffa.

« -Mais...pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond en touchant l'écharpe.

-Et bien, je veux que tu sois à fond pour cette compétition, alors je te donne un autre porte-bonheur. Ce sera ta première fois contre moi. »

A ces mots, Naruto rit. Il n'était pas certain des intentions de Kakashi en faisant cela, mais ce qui était clair, c'est qu'il prenait au sérieux son adversité. Pas comme Kabuto, ni comme Neji, qui lui avaient dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance malgré son niveau plutôt élevé par rapport à la majorité des patineurs. Il avait été placé dans le dernier groupe grâce au désistement de dernières minutes de Dan Catow, qui a cause de douleurs au dos, avait fini par déclarer forfait la semaine dernière.

« -Merci, Kakashi, je vais me donner à fond, je serai la flamme de ces jeux ! »

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais eu autant de filles autour de lui...qui ne intéressait pas à lui. Il était allé au self olympique et était tombé sur une table de trois jeunes filles, des patineuses, des fans de Kakashi Hatake au vue de leurs questions. Elles n'étaient pas assez connues pour que Naruto puisse poser un nom sur elles.

« -Je suis désolé, je suis pas sûr que je puisse répondre à des questions aussi personnelles, dit Naruto à la question « Est-ce que Kakashi avait une petite amie ».

« -Tu peux nous prendre des photos de lui quand il dort ? Lui chuchota l'une d'elle.

_Mais bordel, comment elles ont fait pour être accepté au JO_, se demanda intérieurement Naruto.

« - Je ne peux pas, c'est contraire à notre éthique ! »

Les trois jeunes filles rechignèrent en faisant la moue, promettant de ne plus l'importuner si il leur prenait ne serait-ce qu'une photo.

« -Non, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est...

-Hey, vous là, arrêtez tout de suite, avant que je vous signale au staff, l'interrompt une voix que Naruto crut reconnaître.

Les quatre se tournèrent en direction de l'individu : Kabuto Yakushi, le regard noir et le visage presque terrifiant. Les trois filles déglutirent et prirent la fuite laissant les places vides au nouvel arrivant.

Naruto soupira, il n'allait pas être tranquille pour manger son ramen.

« -Tu aurais dû leur dire ça, déclara froidement le russe en s'asseyant avec lui avec un plateau repas, on ne harcèle pas une personne comme ça.

-Oh tu sais, ça ne me gênait pas...

-Ce n'est pas de toi dont je parlais, mais de Kakashi. » Coupa Kabuto.

-Je ne savais pas que ce genre de personnes existait dans notre sport, avoua Naruto penaud.

-Si malheureusement, ces filles sont là parce qu'elles étaient l'unique choix de leur pays, et puis, on parle de Kakashi...le fait qu'il est même un fan-club parmi les professionnels ne doit pas te surprendre. »

Naruto resta un temps silencieux. Il ignorait encore tous les revers de son sport préféré. Pendant un temps, il croyait que le patinage artistique était constitué que de personnes bonnes et déterminés, mais visiblement non.

« -Fort heureusement, ce ne sont qu'une minorité, ajouta Kabuto d'un revers de main, elles ne lui causeront pas plus de problèmes.

-Tu as l'air d'être attaché à lui, remarqua le blond.

-Evidemment. Je l'admire beaucoup...mais je compte le battre pour qu'il tienne sa promesse. »

Ses propos attisèrent la curiosité du japonais, qui se rappela d'avoir fait un type de promesse avec Kakashi. Il ignorait que d'autres personnes le convoiter aussi.

« - Quelle promesse ?

-Si je le bats dans une compétition, il sortira avec moi. »

Naruto s'étouffa dans son ramen, prêt à recracher les nouilles qu'il était en train d'avaler. Il toussa fortement. Kabuto le sourit avec amusement quand il vit les yeux humides de Naruto qui tentait de survivre à son repas.

« -J'ignorai que tu allais mourir maintenant, à cause de moi, rigola Kabuto.

-Mais t'es sérieux ! S'exclama Naruto à en faire tourner des têtes vers leurs tables.

Le blond le remarqua et baissa d'un ton.

« -C'est mal de faire ce type de chantage ! Continua-t-il.

-Je ne trouve pas, je trouve que ça ajoute un piquant à la compétition. Et ça m'amuse. Une relation qui ne dépend que des points accordés par un jury...C'est encore plus excitant que d'être déclaré champion du monde.

-Kabuto, tu es fou.

-Non, je suis juste plus joueur que vous. Et sache que Kakashi a accepté, donc ... je suppose qu'il aime aussi ce type de jeu. »


	5. Chapter 4 : Mon rival

**Note : Alors ce titre aurait pu faire croire que j'introduirais Gai, mais non. Franchement j'aurai aimé mais ça ne collerait pas avec ma trame narrative, donc Gai apparaitra plus tard. Il fallait que je me concentre sur les bases de la relation Naruto / Kakashi pour ensuite poser d'autres murs.**

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'échange avec Kabuto. Il s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour tenter de réfléchir autres choses. Mais il était torturé par cette promesse absurde. Kakashi n'était le genre de types qui accepte ce genre de défi, surtout lorsque ça le concernait lui. Enfin, c'est que Naruto croyait. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne s'était vu que lors des compétitions et encore, ce n'était pas assez long pour Naruto. Même si Minato, son père, avait été l'entraineur de Kakashi, il n'avait autrefois jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en dehors d'une patinoire.

Allongé sur son lit, il tourna la tête vers l'autre lit vide, le locataire étant sorti. Il avait eu désormais la chance de partager sa chambre avec l'un des plus grands patineurs de l'histoire et pourtant, un fossé les séparait.

« -Bruler la glace…Murmura-t-il en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeune argenté.

Il avait hâte que cela commence. Il voulait montrer à Kakashi ce qu'il savait faire, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et pourtant, l'idée qu'un autre l'avait défié, le rendait fou. Pourquoi cela le troublait autant ? Kakashi était son rival, et il était l'unique rival. Il ne devait que regarder lui, et personne d'autre. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette stupide promesse à Kabuto ?

« -Argh ! S'écria-t-il en s'asseyant et tirant ces cheveux.

C'était lui qui avait défié Kakashi en premier. Il trouvait ça injuste qu'un autre se soit incrusté dans leur rivalité.

* * *

**Salle de sport du campus Japonais**

En sueur, Kakashi inspira et s'essuya avec une serviette, saisissant une bouteille d'eau pour la boire. Il s'assit sur le banc, observant la salle remplie d'athlètes motivés de hauts niveaux. A côtés de certain, il paraissait tellement frêle.

« -Tu ne dois pas trop te ménager avant ton programme court. » Lui dit une voix à ces cotés qu'il reconnut entre milles.

« -Oh tiens, salut Obito. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le rejoignit sur le banc. Obito Uchiha était un homme plutôt grand, aux épaules larges, habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un costume assorti. Il portait autour de son coup, le badge des journalistes sportifs.

« -J'ai vu que t'as été embauché par TV sport, fit Kakashi en pointant du doigt sa carte de journaliste.

-Haha, ouais t'as vu ? Je vais même commenter le patinage, déclara Obito fièrement.

-Félicitations, je savais que tu attendais que ça en prenant ta retraite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens chercher un scoop, ricana-t-il, et quoi de mieux que le renommé Kakashi Hatake ? »

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, incertain de quoi répondre.

« -Tu veux me demander une interview ?

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Jamais avant les résultats finaux, déclara Kakashi en se levant s'apprêtant à sortir de la salle de sport.

Obito le suivit jusqu'à dans les vestiaires, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas car il connaissait bien le journaliste pour avoir eu le même entraineur pendant quelque temps.

« -Alors c'est oui ? dans le cas où tu gagnes l'or, on compte faire un reportage sur toi. »

Kakashi se figea et se tourna brusquement vers lui, le visage choqué.

« -Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

-n'est-ce pas évident ? Tu es sous les projecteurs depuis que tu ne cesses de gagner les mondiaux. Les gens n'attendent que ça, en savoir plus sur toi ? T'aurais dû t'en douter ?

-J'ignorai que tu cautionnais ce genre de choses, marmonna Kakashi.

-En tant que journaliste, on se doit de satisfaire les fans et les curieux. De toutes manières, si tu gagnes ces JO, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, je croyais que Danzo t'aurais prévenu que la célébrité aurait son côté sombre.

\- Je ne patine pas pour la célébrité.

\- Je sais et c'est tout en ton honneur, mais tu sais que ta popularité ne fait que monter. Tout le monde au Japon t'attend au tournant.

-Me mets pas la pression, c'est déjà assez dur. » Gémit Kakashi en baissant les yeux.

Obito avait raison, plus il gagnait moins il ne passait inaperçu. Il avait fermé son compte facebook, instagram et twitter pour éviter que des fans trop envahissants viennent le harceler. Pour le coup, n'étant pas un fervent des réseaux sociaux, cela ne l'avait pas gêné, mais quand il rentrait au Japon, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus utiliser les transports en commun, se contentant de taxis ou de chauffeurs privés payés par la fédération.

« -J'y réfléchis, je te dis ça quand j'aurai remporté l'or. » Finit-il par dire.

Le journaliste lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux, et lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

« -Génial, j'ai hâte de te voir patiner ! Tu vas tout déchirer. »

Kakashi rit doucement et le remercia pour ses encouragements.

* * *

Quand Kakashi entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir Naruto au téléphone, l'air paniqué, ne cessant de répéter « Je suis désolé » au combiné. Le blond le voyant entré, commença alors parler plus bas.

Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, il crut entendre distinctement « maman » et « papa ». Il sourit discrètement, amusé de voir que malgré ses 15 ans, Naruto soit encore très attaché à ses parents. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il secoua sa tête, tentant d'éviter de penser à ses parents.

Naruto raccrocha en soupirant, comme soulagé.

« -Tes parents vont bien ? Lança Kakashi.

Il sursauta puis pivota vers l'argenté qui avait pris un livre entre temps. Il gratta sa tête, gêné de voir que Kakashi avait compris qu'il avait téléphoné à ses parents.

« -Ouais, ça va, c'était ma mère, elle me disait de transmettre un message à mon père… »

Kakashi n'avait pas oublié que Minato était devenu une personne importante dans le monde du patinage artistique, ce qui n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit présent pendant ces JO.

« -Et puis, elle m'a reproché de ne pas faire attention à mes affaires, rigola Naruto en faisant référence à son écharpe.

-Je vais m'inquiéter pour mon écharpe, plaisanta Kakashi.

-Faut pas ! Je vais chérir votre écharpe comme si c'était le mien ! » Clama Naruto en prenant le dit vêtement dans ses mains.

Kakashi éclata de rire, amusé par le coté infantile de son jeune adversaire.

« -Dis-moi Kakashi… » Demanda soudainement Naruto embarrassé.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris du changement de ton pris par le jeune blond. Il avait l'air hésitant et perturbé.

« -Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

-Comme si c'était hier, répondit Kakashi, tu m'avais permis de reprendre confiance en moi et de patiner mon programme libre.

-Je t'avais dit que je voulais qu'on s'affronte et qu'on brulera la glace ensemble…

-Oui, confirma-t-il incertain de là où en voulait venir le cadet.

-Je voulais, ce jour-là, que tu sois ma flamme, mon rival, mon unique adversaire, celui que je devais battre.

-C'est plus ou moins ce que j'avais compris, rit l'argenté.

-Ne ris pas ! Protesta Naruto l'air affligé, je suis sérieux ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Tu me prends pour un gamin c'est ça ? Tu crois que je suis encore jeune pour ne pas être à ton niveau ! »

Kakashi perdit son sourire devant les paroles insensées de Naruto. Il ne ressemblait plus au garçon joyeux et maladroit. Il avait l'air d'être…triste et confus. Il soupira intérieurement en se demandant ce qui avait pu faire changer l'humeur du jeune adolescent.

« -Je t'ai toujours pris au sérieux, dit Kakashi calmement.

-C'est faux ! Tu as préféré accepter le défi stupide de Kabuto ! » Lâcha Naruto.

_Quoi ? Le défi de Kabuto ?_ Kakashi eut le souffle coupé. _Ce défi. Cette putain de promesse. _Il posa une main sur son front, comme prit d'un mal de tête. Même s'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Naruto. C'était un défi comme un autre, Naruto était l'un d'entre eux. Nombreux sont les rivaux de Kakashi. Pendant un instant, il crut que Naruto était jaloux…mais ce serait trop bizarre pour une rivalité.

« -Tu te sens sous-estimé parce que j'ai accepté le défi de Kabuto ? »

Naruto déglutit, dit comme ça, il avait eu l'air d'agir comme un enfant.

« -Je voulais être ton seul rival, murmura-t-il, et puis…je la trouve ridicule ta promesse envers Kabuto. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de mettre ta vie privée en jeu ! »

Kakashi souffla, exaspéré.

« -Evidemment, qu'elle est ridicule, mais crois-tu que j'aurais accepté si tu penses que je suis incapable de le battre ? Tu penses donc qu'il est possible que je perde face à Kabuto ?

-Non…Ce n'est pas…ce que…

-Alors tu vois, jamais je ne serai en couple avec Kabuto. C'est juste pour le fun et aussi pour éviter qu'il me harcèle.

-Il t'a harcelé ? S'étonna Naruto.

-Il m'avait demandé plusieurs que l'on sorte ensemble, plusieurs fois j'ai refusé, jusqu'à qu'on décide d'un accord en commun : qu'il me bat à une compétition. Comment l'as-tu su d'ailleurs ?

-Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure… »

A ces mots, Kakashi se leva alors et s'approcha puis encore une fois, il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Naruto, qui rougit de nouveau à son contact, puis il lui lâcha d'un ton rassurant :

« -La seule personne qui puisse me battre, c'est toi Naruto. Tu es mon seul rival. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en croisant les yeux pétillants de Kakashi. Il avait l'impression que rien d'autre ne comptait, qu'une lumière avait illuminé l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Il eut alors une révélation : Kakashi était définitivement son Dieu.


	6. Chapter 5 : Dieu

La tension était palpable. Beaucoup trop palpable. Le staff de la patinoire pouvait sentir la pression. Il était 16h, et c'était au tour du dernier groupe de présenter leurs programmes courts, dans quelques minutes.

Si la cérémonie d'ouverture des JO de Sotchi, sept jours auparavant, était bonne enfant, ici, dans le couloir qui faisait patienter les 7 derniers patineurs, l'ambiance était inverse. La tension était montée d'un cran, quand le speaker présenta le déroulé des prochaines minutes accompagné de cris des spectateurs venus en masse voir les stars de la glace.

Naruto commença à avoir le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. A ces côtés, Kakashi avait les yeux rivés sur la porte qui menait à la patinoire. Il était admiratif face à autant de calme. Il aperçut Danzo qui lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille. Kakashi ne fit que hocher la tête.

Un membre du personnel leur fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de la patinoire. Tout le monde obtempéra. Il crut alors rentrer dans un autre monde. Tous les gradins étaient remplis, des drapeaux du monde étaient secoués, celui du Japon dominait, même la Russie faisait pale figure face à ça. Mais Naruto savait que ces drapeaux n'étaient pas pour l'encourager mais pour le patineur qui restait indifférent à sa droite.

Son estomac était en panique, comment cela se faisait qu'il était autant stressé ? Est-ce parce que enfin, il allait se mesurer à Kakashi ? Ou est-ce la réaction des spectateurs ?

« -Tout va bien se passer Naruto, je te regarderai, assura Kakashi sans même lui adresser un seul regard, l'air indifférent.

Mais ces simples mots apaisèrent le cœur du blond._ Il le regarderait...Kakashi regarderait son programme._ Chose qui ne se faisait jamais normalement surtout quand il passait après. Généralement, pour se concentrer, les patineurs disposaient d'une salle en dehors et évitaient de regarder ce que faisaient les autres, afin de ne pas les perturber.

Naruto inspira, puis le speaker appela les patineurs chacun leurs tours sur la patinoire.

C'était parti.

* * *

**Dernier groupe de la Catégorie Homme **

**Programme court : Ordre de passage**

Neji Hyuga (CHN), 17 ans

Naruto Uzumaki (JPN), 15 ans

Yahiko Pain (RUS), 26 ans

Kabuto Yakushi (RUS), 24 ans

Ibiki Morino (CAN), 27 ans

Kakashi Hatake (JPN), 18 ans

Haku Yukiev (RUS), 18 ans

* * *

A l'annonce du nom de Kakashi, les spectateurs hurlaient à l'hystérie. Mais le concerné resta impassible, saluant avec élégance, rejoignant le groupe sur la glace. Ensuite, ils s'échauffèrent tous, sous les acclamations du public.

_Tous les yeux seront sur toi quand tu entreras sur la patinoire, pas seulement le public mais aussi les concurrents, il faut que tu leur montres que tu es à fond, _lui avait Danzo juste avant.

Et il n'avait pas tort, il sentait le regard pesant de Yahiko, Kabuto et Ibiki, mais il préféra les ignorer. Ibiki Morino, le canadien, était le tenant en titre actuel. Kakashi savait qu'il espérait une deuxième médaille d'or. Souvent blessé, Ibiki n'avait très peu affronté Kakashi lors de grandes compétitions, les rares fois concluaient en la victoire de Kakashi, secondé par le canadien. Cela avait frustré Ibiki, mais encore plus Yahiko. Le russe était méprisant avec le jeune Japonais, à l'inverse d'Ibiki, qui lui était très fraternel, limite protecteur.

Yahiko avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, il voulait sa revanche, il n'avait qu'une envie battre Ibiki et Kakashi. Il était dans son pays, il devait à tout prix gagner.

Alors que ce n'était qu'un échauffement, chacun sauta leurs sauts favoris : du triple axel au quadruple lutz. Un concours de saut juste avant le programme court. C'était impensable. Jamais Naruto n'avait ressenti des auras aussi effrayants, il comprit qu'il n'était pas plus chez les Juniors. Ici, c'était la guerre. Non, c'était l'enfer. Il était aux enfers. Et parmi cet enfer, il y avait un ange argenté...

La compétition allait être excitante.

XXXX

Alors que Kakashi se dirigeait vers la salle d'attente, une grande silhouette lui barrait le passage. C'était un homme à la peau sombre, aux regards noirs et il lui adressa un sourire à faire pleurer un enfant.

« -Excusez-moi, fit Kakashi ne souhaitant pas perdre sa concentration.

-Est-ce comme ça qu'on salue un vieil ami ? Ricana l'homme.

-Nous sommes en plein compétition, vous vous attendez à quoi ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer mes deux élèves. »

Kakashi plissa des yeux, se rappelant alors du deuxième patineur, un jeune androgyne qui patinait discrètement pendant l'échauffement, Haku Yukiev, qui avait déjà rejoint la salle d'attente.

« -Il est rare que je sous-estime des patineurs, remarqua Kakashi, maintenant laisse-moi passer Zabuza sinon je te signale au staff.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois, mais tu vas bientôt perdre ton titre de meilleur patineur. Haku est très doué, aussi doué que Yahiko. Certes il n'a jamais brillé lors d'une compétition internationale mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été choisi avec Yahiko.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Kakashi poussa négligemment Zabuza qui ricana encore derrière lui. Décidément il détestait cet homme. Zabuza Momochi était un entraineur aussi réputé que Danzo pour sa sévérité sans faille. Yahiko avait même changé d'entraineurs pour être avec lui. Il était connu pour être impitoyable avec ces élèves, il en avait entrainé beaucoup et remporté des médailles, notamment dans la catégorie Femme : Temari Suna était son élève et elle était la championne du monde en titre.

En entrant dans la salle d'attente, Kakashi se jeta dans un coin, prit son casque audio et mit à fond une musique en attendant que Naruto passe pour pouvoir le regarder comme il avait promis.

Naruto s'élança sur la patinoire quand le speaker l'annonça. Il avait 30 secondes pour se préparer mentalement avant de commencer son programme court. Étant le deuxième à passer, il n'avait pas autant de pression que s'il était le dernier. Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était flippant.

Il s'avança au centre, après avoir plusieurs rondes et se plaça. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la présence de Kakashi qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

_Il est là, comme promis. _

Il inspira alors que le silence s'imposait dans la patinoire. La musique commença et il s'élança. Il avait choisi pour son programme une musique entrainante et amusante. (_Note : l'auteur ayant la flemme de choisir une musique, laissez votre imagination la choisir). _

Il connaissait par cœur la chorégraphie pour l'avoir fait autant de fois, il ne fallait juste qu'il ne loupe pas pour les sauts. Ses jambes tremblaient...Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'il laisse son corps bouger au son de la musique, il ne devait pas trop penser.

_Une main chaude sur ses cheveux. Kakashi. _

Une force invisible l'emmena sauter son triple flip et il atterrit avec élégance sous les applaudissements du public. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et continua dans sa lancée. Les paroles de Kakashi lui revinrent en tête.

_« La seule personne qui puisse me battre, c'est toi Naruto. Tu es mon seul rival. »_

Son visage, son sourire, son patinage, son rire et sa voix le possédèrent et comme prit d'un élan, il n'y avait plus que la musique et la glace avec lui. Son esprit le coupa du monde. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, uniquement, les gradins étaient vides, Kakashi qui l'observait de ses yeux noirs et gris.

« _-Regarde-moi, Kakashi !_ » Hurla intérieurement Naruto qui enchaina ses combinaisons et ses sauts.

_Je te regarderai._

Il était heureux, pour la première fois, Kakashi était son spectateur. Tant de fois, cela avait été l'inverse, mais là, il voulait profiter de cet instant, il ne patinait pas pour le Japon, pas pour le public, pas pour son père, mais pour Kakashi. Il patinera toujours pour Kakashi, c'était sa motivation et il était sa flamme.

Son corps s'immobilisa à la fin de la musique. Il fut déçu que ce moment s'arrêta, car Kakashi ne le regardait plus. Il avait tourné les talons pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Naruto sourit cependant, nageant en plein bonheur, l'argenté avait pu le regarder et en plus de cela, il n'était pas tombé une seule fois.

_C'est grâce à lui, j'en suis sûr. _

Il remarqua qu'il était essoufflé, il avait épuisé son énergie. Cet effort avait rendu ces membres étrangement engourdis. Mais très professionnel, il fit un gros effort pour ne pas s'éclater sur la classe. Il s'inclina devant le public qui exprimait leur enthousiasme face à sa performance et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Jiraya l'accueillit les bras ouverts.

« -Bordel, c'était magnifique, l'acclama l'homme, c'est ta meilleure perf ! »

Naruto émit un rire sourd tout en enfilant ces protège-lames. Était-ce assez pour être au niveau de Kakashi ? Ils se rendirent au kiss and cry pour patienter en attendant les résultats. Il était impatient. Il avait fait un sans-faute. Pourtant au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas assez. Les secondes étaient longues pour le blond qui montra son impatience en secouant sa jambe de manière névrotique. Puis...le speaker parla :

**« -Les résultats du programme court de Naruto Uzumaki, Japon...90,07 points ! Prenant provisoirement la première place au classement. »**

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent quand il vit en même temps le résultat s'affichait...il était devant Neji Hyuga qui avait obtenu 87,54 points et c'était 12 points de plus que le tout premier score de Kakashi, i ans.

« -Bravo, Naruto ! C'est ton record de la saison ! Le félicita son coach aux anges.

Naruto hocha la tête ravie.

« -Tss, bien joué, gamin, lança une voix inconnue en sa direction.

Il se tourna vers l'homme, qui était le nouvel entraineur de Yahiko. Naruto le connaissait de loin et avait eu vent de sa réputation. Nagato, un cousin éloigné de sa mère avait été l'entraineur de Yahiko, il y a trois ans et lui avait dit que son remplaçant était Zabuza Momochi.

« -Merci, marmonna Naruto ne sachant si c'était un compliment.

-Mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas encore au niveau de Yahiko, tu ne représentes aucun danger pour mes élèves. »

Et il s'en alla pour observer le prochain programme du patineur russe.

« -Ne l'écoute pas, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour battre Yahiko, le rassura Jiraya en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le jugement de Kakashi. Peu importait les autres. Il avait hâte de voir son rival.

* * *

**Yahiko Pain (RUS), 92.02 **

**Naruto Uzumaki (JPN), 90.07 **

**Ibiki Morino (CAN), 89.86 **

**Kabuto Yakushi (RUS), 88.25**

**Neji Hyuga (CHN), 87.54**

* * *

Naruto avait retenu son souffle. Alors que toute la patinoire semblait subir un tremblement de terres, causés par l'exclamation euphorique du public, Kakashi Hatake s'inclina, en sueur.

C'était magnifique. Naruto n'avait pas les mots pour décrire les trois minutes qui ont précédés. Tout était parfait. L'élégance de chacun des gestes de l'argenté, chaque pas qui accompagnait la musique était en accord avec elle. Sa performance était encore meilleure que celle qu'il avait faite lors de la GPF. Naruto en était certain.

A côtés de lui, les autres concurrents avaient aussi assisté au programme du champion japonais. Ibiki serra des dents, tremblant, et marmonna :

« -Il n'est pas humain ».

Naruto approuva au fond de lui. Kakashi Hatake n'était pas humain, non, c'était un Dieu. Un dieu de la glace. Le meilleur.

« -Merde ! » S'écria Yahiko nerveux.

Il refusait de l'admettre mais il devait avouer que le programme court de Kakashi était bien au-dessus du sien. Il y avait encore le programme libre, rien n'était perdu, et pourtant, il se sentait faible et incapable d'empêcher l'argenté de voler plus haut que lui. Tous ses sauts étaient d'une finesse et d'une légèreté incomparable. Cela lui paraissait si facile quand il regardait l'Hatake.

Kakashi rejoignit son entraineur alors que des chiens en peluches tombèrent en masse sur la patinoire, jetés par ses fans. Il leur adressa un signe de remerciement avant de poser pied sur la terre ferme pour s'installer dans le Kiss and Cry.

Depuis quelques temps, beaucoup de ses admirateurs avaient décidé de lui envoyer après chaque programme, une ribambelle de chiens en peluches. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison que Kakashi ne cachait pas son amour pour les chiens. Ne pouvant pas en avoir, il avait commandé une boite en peluche sous forme de chien, qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui, ses fans en donc bien conclus qu'il les aimait et depuis, il n'était pas rare qu'il finissait la compétition avec des sacs de peluches canins.

Il s'assit sur le banc en attendant les résultats. Danzo lui dit quelque mot de félicitation et lui avoua qu'il avait sans doute fait la meilleure performance de sa carrière, chose que Kakashi avait pris l'habitude d'entendre en vue de sa progression à chaque compétition.

**« -Mesdame et Monsieur, les résultats...Kakashi Hatake a reçu pour son programme court...100.12 points ! Il prend la première place avec le record du monde pour le programme court, dépassant pour la première fois de l'histoire le palier des 100 points ! »**

Le speaker était aussi enthousiaste que le public qui hurla de joies, toute la salle cria le nom de Kakashi, on pouvait même apercevoir des personnes qui pleuraient. Le concerné resta bouche bée. C'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, voire beaucoup plus. Ses yeux ne détachèrent de l'écran où sa note était affichée. Il avait atteint les 100 points. Cela n'avait jamais été son objectif, d'ailleurs il croyait dur comme fer que cela relevait de l'impossible.

Mais les jurys l'avait très bien noté en artistique et en technique il avait reçu le maximum de points pour chacun des éléments.

« -Tu as été exceptionnel, lui dit Danzo en se levant pour libérer le Kiss and Cry et regarder le dernier concurrent, tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Je vais rester, j'aimerai voir si le nouvel élève de Zabuza est aussi doué qu'il le prétend. » Dit-il en suivant son entraineur.

Danzo afficha un sourire narquois. Kakashi ne perdait pas le nord.

* * *

**Note : Bon, je dois avouer que je m'inspire énormement de Yuzuru Hanyu. **


	7. Chapter 6 : La descente

**Résultats pour le programme court :**

**Kakashi Hatake (JPN), 100.12**

**Haku Yukiev (RUS), 95.33**

**Yahiko Pain (RUS), 92.02**

**Naruto Uzumaki (JPN), 90.07**

**Ibiki Morino (CAN), 89.86**

**Kabuto Yakushi (RUS), 88.25**

**Neji Hyuga (CHN), 87.54**

Finalement malgré l'excellent talent de Haku, Kakashi resta premier au classement provisoire, énervant l'entraineur russe, Zabuza, qui ne fit que lui lançait un regard noir avant d'aller briefer ses deux élèves.

Kakashi dut, avant de pouvoir rentrer au village olympique, répondre aux questions des journalistes. Il y avait donc une conférence pour les trois premiers du classement, dans une salle réservée pour cela. Dans son métier, ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était « l'after ». Il avait des obligations auprès de la presse mais auprès de son pays. Obito lui avait bien prévenu, tout le monde l'attendait au tournant.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être suivi par deux Russes ? » Lui demanda à un moment donné un journaliste russe.

Le japonais argenté se mordit discrètement la langue.

« -J'ai toujours éprouvé une admiration pour ce pays qui a fait naitre de véritables génies, comme Yahiko, répondit-il en montrant du doigt le concerné, et cela ne me surprend pas d'avoir à mes côtés, deux grands patineurs russes. »

Yahiko émit un ricanement étouffé. Haku rougit à ses mots en baissant la tête gênée.

« -Est-ce que vos parents sont ici pour vous soutenir ? » Lança un journaliste américain.

A cette question, Kakashi se figea, il pâlit certainement, car à ces côtés, Yahiko afficha une expression soucieuse. Même si le patineur russe avait des paroles assez durs à son égard, il savait que les journalistes pouvaient poser des questions difficiles, surtout quand cela concernait la vie privée des athlètes.

« -Je...Cela ne concerne que moi. » Finit-il par dire.

Il eut des murmures qui s'élevèrent, le japonais comprit que sa réponse n'était pas satisfaisante. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils iraient chercher plus loin. Surtout le journaliste américain dont le sourire fit tressaillir Kakashi.

L'animateur de la conférence les somma de se calmer afin de reprendre la conférence de presse.

« -Hey, ça va ? Lui Chuchota Yahiko.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Assura Kakashi.

Mais au fond de lui, non, cela n'allait pas.

Attendant Kakashi, Naruto avait assisté en direct à la conférence de presse et la question des journalistes sur les parents de Kakashi le prit au dépourvu aussi. Généralement, pour ce type de question, les athlètes répondaient avec sincérité et enthousiasme. Cela n'affectait pas vraiment la vie privée mais en ce qui concernait Kakashi, c'était différent.

Pour avoir eu des retours de son père à ce propos, il savait que Kakashi faisait en sorte de séparer vie privée et patinage. Il n'a jamais mentionné ses parents, ni quiconque de sa famille. A en croire que Kakashi vivait dans une patinoire.

Quand enfin, on relâcha les trois patineurs, Naruto se précipita vers Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait exténué par cet heure de conférence, il ne remarqua même pas Naruto qui dut lui tapoter l'épaule pour manifester sa présence.

«-Allons dans un endroit calme, l'incita le blond quand il vit que les photographes et les cameramans suivaient tous Kakashi.

Le jeune japonais hocha la tête, approuvant cette idée et se faufilèrent en backstage pour trouver un vestiaire vide.

Content de trouver un temps de calme, Kakashi se jeta sur un banc et soupira fortement, posant une main sur son front en sueur. Il détestait ça. Il finissait toujours dans cet état après une conférence. Naruto le fixa longuement, admirant celui qui avait dépassé la barre des 100 points. L'argenté leva les yeux, arquant un sourcil voyant que l'autre ne disait rien.

« -Où est passé ta témérité ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Hein ? Euh...et bien...je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré ton programme court, il est encore mieux que la dernière fois.

-Merci. Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ton programme excellent.

-J'ai même pas réussi à être dans le top 3, dit Naruto amèrement.

-Tu viens à peine de rentrer chez les séniors, laisse toi du temps.

-Mais toi, à mon âge tu étais premier.

-Quatrième au programme court, au mondial, rectifia Kakashi, tu peux toujours obtenir une médaille dans le libre, n'abandonne pas. »

A ces mots, le visage de Naruto s'éclaira, heureux que son rival l'encourage. Il aurait aimé se jeter sur Kakashi pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude, il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait pensé à lui pendant tout son programme court, mais ce n'était pas correct. Non, il devait le garder pour lui.

**Le lendemain :**

Le programme long se déroulait beaucoup plus tard que la veille et les patineurs avaient donc du temps pour s'entrainer mais aussi se détendre avant l'heure fatidique.

Avant chaque compétition, Kakashi avait pris l'habitude de se faire masser par son kiné délégué par la fédération japonaise, il était aussi suivi tous les jours par un médecin qui veillait à ce qu'il soit en forme.

Alors qu'il finissait sa séance, il n'était pas encore midi, il rejoignit Danzo qui devait se trouver dans une salle commune, au rez de chaussée de leur hôtel. Il fut alors surpris de le voir en compagnie de Obito. Malheureusement, leurs visages étaient graves. Kakashi avait rapidement appris à déceler les humeurs de son coach et il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Il s'avança vers eux et entendit distinctement. _« Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne maintenant._ » Il fronça les sourcils et leur lança alors :

« -Apprendre quoi ? »

Obito et Danzo se tournèrent tendu quand ils virent le patineur japonais à leur niveau.

« -Rien de trop important, fit Obito en souriant cachant une anxiété cependant visible aux yeux de l'argenté.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. » Marmonna Kakashi en fixant le journal que tenait l'Uchiha.

Il le lui arracha des mains.

« -Non ! S'écria le brun consterné et pris au dépourvu.

C'était un journal américain où le titre était « Kakashi Hatake ou le patineur sans famille ». _Quoi ?_ Il lut l'article sous les yeux impuissants de Danzo et Obito.

« -Tu devrais pas lire, Kakashi, le prévint son entraineur en tentant de reprendre le journal.

« -Je le saurai tôt ou tard...Siffla-t-il en l'évitant.

Mais comme toujours, Danzo avait raison, il n'aurait dû lire.

_« Kakashi Hatake, patineur de renommé mondial, connu pour des performances tous plus belles que les autres. Il remporte le programme court haut la main, encouragé par des supporters japonais venus exprès pour le voir. Mais qu'en est-il de sa famille ? Il n'a pas souhaité en parler pendant la conférence mais nous avons appris par une source proche de lui, que Kakashi avait coupé tout lien avec sa famille et qu'il est le fils d'un PDG d'grande firme Japonais, Sakumo Hatake. Nous sommes allés rencontrer cet homme, père du champion, qui a révélé que son fils Kakashi Hatake n'était qu'un « homme sans aucune pudeur » et une « sal...pe ». On comprend ainsi pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa famille... »_

La suite était aussi dure à lire pour Kakashi, car le journaliste avait commencé à spéculer, émettant une hypothèse de ce qui avait causé sa rupture avec son père, dénigrant en même temps sa propre personne. De plus, la soi-disant source avait déclaré que Kakashi ne méritait pas de gagner l'or lors de ces jeux.

« -Kakashi, arrête. » Lui somma Danzo en le réveillant de sa torpeur.

Il rendit le journal, les mains tremblantes.

« -Comment...Murmura-t-il.

Certes, il était simple de faire le lien entre son père et lui, mais son père, bien heureusement, n'aimant pas être sous les projecteurs de la presse, avait pris un autre nom en tant que PDG sous le pseudonyme « Shiroi Kiba ». Ainsi Kakashi a pu faire ses preuves dans le monde du patinage sans qu'aucun lien avec Shiroi Kiba ne soit fait par la presse.

-D'après mes renseignements, le journaliste américain avait réussi à prendre contact avec Chiyo Gokyôdai. »

Kakashi frémit à ce nom.

« -Qui est ce ? Questionna Danzo.

-C'était mon ancien coach, ma toute première en fait, bien avant Minato, murmura-Kakashi.

-Et elle t'a trahi ? S'horrifia le vieil homme.

-Je suppose qu'elle a enfin fini par se venger, rit doucement le japonais sous le regard éberlué des deux autres hommes, Sasori Gokyôdai est son petit-fils, nous étions tous les deux dans le club de Chiyo, mais...il n'a pas eu le destin qu'elle voulait et elle a considéré que c'était ma faute. »

Danzo comprit alors. Il connaissait Sasori, c'était un patineur japonais, qui aurait pu briller si Kakashi n'était pas là. Soumis à la pression de sa coach grand-mère et par l'incapacité d'être devant Kakashi lors de compétition, il avait fini par tomber dans la dépression et avait arrêté sa carrière très tôt alors que celui de Kakashi atteignait des sommets. C'était une triste histoire, mais Danzo avait connu de nombreux patineurs qui avaient fini par abandonner, car délaissé dans l'ombre sans arriver à atteindre la lumière.

« -Il ne faut pas que ce torchon te perturbe, Kashi, lui dit Obito, tu vas l'obtenir cette médaille d'or j'en suis certain. »

Kakashi lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Mais Danzo perçut rapidement que, bien malgré lui, l'article ne le laissait pas indifférent.

* * *

**Programme long.**

**Ordre de passage :**

Ibiki Morino (CAN)

Kakashi Hatake (JPN)

Haku Yukiev (RUS)

Kabuto Yakushi (RUS)

Neji Hyuga (CHN)

Naruto Uzumaki (JPN)

Yahiko Pain (RUS)

* * *

Dire qu'il allait bien serait un mensonge, il avait tenté de faire bonne figure face à ses concurrents, même face à Naruto, excité de le voir faire le programme libre. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, hanté par les écrits du journaliste maudit. Danzo avait beau lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son libre, mais rien y fait. Sa poitrine l'étouffait et la nervosité s'empara de lui. Lui qui était si calme avant chaque représentation, le voilà, en train de paniquer. C'était ses premiers JO et il fallait qu'un américain décide de dévoiler sa vie privée, ce jour-là.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas Ibiki qui lui souhaitait bon courage. Ce dernier avait obtenu un bon score malgré une chute qui avait causé un non validation d'une combinaison triple.

Kakashi s'était rendu sur la patinoire sans même faire attention à son entraîneur qui lui répétait que de se concentrer.

_Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?_

_Ah oui._

_Une médaille d'or._

La musique commença, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Les fans japonais l'attendaient. Il ne devait pas les décevoir. Ils l'avaient soutenu depuis longtemps, il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche.

Il sauta un quadruple salchow.

_« Mon fils est une salope »_

Il posa une main sur la glace, évitant de tomber, mais il savait qu'on allait le pénaliser.

Merde. Il se reprit et engagea la prochaine figure, une combinaison de deux triples, qu'il réussit à la perfection. Son cœur fut soulagé, il fallait qu'il continue. Il enchaîna avec des figures artistiques qu'il maîtrisait du bout des patins.

Il se prépara à sauter pour un quadruple flip.

_« Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. »_

Mais il n'avait pas assez de forces et il chuta avant même d'avoir terminé le quatrième tour.

C'était mauvais. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il arrivait toujours à finir ces tours, même quand il tombait. Il devait se reprendre. Soudainement, ces yeux tombèrent sur Naruto qui le regardait d'un air triste et choqué.

_Naruto ? _Il n'aimait pas voir le garçon blond ainsi. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas d'admirations, ni d'enthousiasme, ni bien même une once de joie. Mais...pourquoi ? Alors qu'il se prépara à prendre de l'élan pour sauter le quadruple en combinaison avec un triple, il vit Naruto en train de lui hurler quelque chose.

**« -N'abandonne pas ! »**

Celui lui fit un effet de choc électrique, comme si son cœur avait recommencé à battre. Comme il y a trois ans, quand il ne voulait pas faire le libre. Son corps fut envahi d'une force invisible et le fit s'envoler, réussissant la combinaison. Il ne pensait désormais qu'à une chose : Naruto.

La deuxième partie de son programme était complètement différent du premier, il ne ressentait plus aucune nervosité, comme si des ailes lui étaient poussées brusquement. Il fallait qu'il finisse sur une note positive. Il oublia son début chaotique et termina ses derniers sauts avec élégance sous le hurlement encourageant du public.

Il était à moitié soulagé, d'un côté, il avait fini correctement son programme, de l'autre, il savait que ces deux erreurs lui seront impardonnables.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Danzo, qui lui assura qu'il a fait un bon travail, il ne cacha pas sa déception. Il n'avait jamais fait d'erreurs jusqu'à maintenant, présentant toujours un programme quasi parfait à chaque fois. L'or allait lui échapper.

Dans le Kiss and Cry, s'accrochant à sa boite peluche de mouchoir, il se retint de pleurer quand on lui annonça son résultat.

**"-Kakashi Hatake, les points pour le programme libre sont de 178.96 points, avec un total de 279.08. »**

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, mais l'esprit de Kakashi était coupé du monde complètement. Ce n'était pas assez. Habituellement, il s'approchait des 290 points. De même que ces plus grands adversaires tels que Yahiko. La médaille d'or n'était pas pour lui. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Danzo dut le tirer pour l'emmener ailleurs, en le voyant se liquéfier sur place. Il ne remarqua même qu'il était déplacé. Le vieux coach l'avait emmené dans les vestiaires.

« -Ton programme libre était bien, lui dit l'entraineur russe, tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir.

-J'ai raté mes sauts, comment pouvez-vous dire que c'était bien ! S'écria Kakashi en portant sa main à sa tête, j'ai tout foiré. Je suis lamentable. »

Sa gorge était serrée, il aurait aimé hurler toute sa frustration et sa colère, face à ça. Mais la présence de Danzo l'en empêchait. Il savait que ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser seul.

« -Les circonstances n'ont pas été favorables avec toi, dit le vieil homme, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ça. Tu n'es pas responsable. »

Il s'assit au côté de son élève, qui avait baissé la tête et s'était recroquevillé. Il le laissa pleurer en silence.

XXX

Naruto avait vu le programme libre de Kakashi. Ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait vu de lui, mais quand il a vu le visage pâle et chagriné de l'argenté, son cœur se sentit mal pour lui. Jamais il n'avait vu une expression pareille. Ce n'était pas son meilleur score, d'ailleurs, c'était l'un des pires scores, même si pour beaucoup, son programme était incroyable. Mais sans doute pas assez pour obtenir une médaille d'or. Il était certain que quelque chose avait perturbé son rival, l'empêchant d'être au meilleur de sa forme.

Comme convenu, il avait ignoré les programmes des autres et évita de se faire spoiler pour se concentrer sur son programme. Il devait à tout prix, faire de son possible. Il savait qu'en vue de ce qui venait de se passer pour Kakashi, celui-ci ne viendrait pas le voir. Il s'était donc mis en tête de patiner de son mieux pour ensuite le faire visionner à Kakashi et regarder en direct sa réaction.

_Pour Kakashi._

_« -Je te dédie cette danse, Kakashi ! »_ S'exclama intérieurement Naruto alors que sa musique débuta.


	8. Chapter 7 : Champion Olympique

**15/09 : c'est l'anniversaire de Kakashi. :D**

* * *

Après s'être suffisant calmé pour être présentable devant les journalistes, Kakashi s'était donc rendu à leurs habituelles interviews à propos de son programme libre. Debout et séparé par des barrières, il leur répondit vaguement aux questions et assura avoir été nerveux pendant son patinage libre. A ce moment-là, le dernier patineur, Yahiko venait de finir son libre et Kakashi ignorait totalement le classement actuel, d'ailleurs, cela lui était indifférent : son libre n'était pas parfait pour obtenir la première place.

Alors qu'il répondait à une journaliste français, une immense clameur se fit ressentir, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Il fronça les sourcils. Yahiko avait donc gagné ?

« -C'est le classement final, dit le journaliste français avec un sourire, on sait qui est le champion olympique. »

Alors que les caméras et les appareils photos le fixèrent pour obtenir sa réaction, Kakashi soupira et se risqua de jeter un œil à la petite télé présente non loin de lui, objet qu'il avait tenté d'éviter pendant ces 20 mins d'interviews. La liste présente sur l'écran lui semblait flou et les lettres et les chiffres avaient l'air de bouger.

Le premier nom était le sien.

_Pourquoi ce n'était pas mis à jour ? Il y avait une erreur._ Il regarda sous son nom. Yahiko Pain.

_Quoi ? _

« -Je…suis premier ? Bredouilla-t-il en oubliant qu'il était filmé.

-Et bien oui, tu es premier, lui dit le français d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Je suis premier…. » Murmura-t-il en reculant contre le mur derrière lui.

Il posa sa main sur son torse, le souffle coupé.

« -Félicitations ! Lui crièrent les journalistes et le staff qui l'accompagnait en plusieurs fois.

Il eut des flashs d'appareils, des murmures qui s'élevèrent dans la bonne humeur, mais Kakashi s'en fichait observant la liste des trois médaillés.

**Médaille d'or : Kakashi Hatake (JPN)**

**Médaille d'argent : Yahiko Pain (RUS)**

**Médaille de bronze : Naruto Uzumaki (JPN)**

Il était champion olympique. Il croyait tellement qu'il n'allait pas l'obtenir, que son rêve olympique allait se briser. Mais les résultats étaient là. Son cœur lui tambourinait dans la poitrine. Il manquait d'air. Il chercha à respirer. Sa respiration devint sifflante.

« -Monsieur Hatake ? S'inquiéta un membre du staff.

_Je n'arrive plus à respirer. _

Il faisait une putain de crise d'asthme devant la presse ! Haletant difficilement, il tenta de marcher pour sortir de là, pour s'éloigner des caméras, on ne devait pas le voir comme ça.

Ses poumons le brulaient. Il devait trouver son entraineur qui avait gardé son sac avec sa ventoline à l'intérieur. Mais il s'effondra sur place.

X

Danzo était allé jeter un coup d'œil à la patinoire pour regarder son jeune compatriote terminé le programme libre, puis aussi de vérifier les résultats. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que son jeune élève était en tête. Il faillit rire d'hystérie tellement il trouvait ça improbable et encore plus, quand Yahiko était arrivé deuxième.

Il se précipita rapidement au lieu d'interview de Kakashi pour partager sa joie avec lui. Mais il tomba face à un agroupement de personnes en gilets verts et une touffe aux cheveux argentés qui étaient visibles au sol. Il craignait le pire.

« -Dégagez de là, je suis son entraineur ! Hurla-t-il, et qu'on me fasse dégager cette bande d'idiot ! » Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la presse.

On lui ouvrit un passage humain jusqu'à Kakashi. Ce dernier tentait vainement de respirer.

« -Danzo…sama…Souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

Au vue de la couleur de sa peau et de la respiration presque sifflante, le russe comprit qu'il venait tout juste de faire sa crise d'asthme et n'attendit pas une seconde pour chercher dans le sac qu'il portait, l'inhalateur du jeune homme. D'une main tremblante, Kakashi s'en empara et prit des bouffées de sa ventoline.  
A ce même moment, le staff avait alors prévenu un médecin et des assistants médicaux et avait ramené un brancard pour transporter Kakashi à l'infirmerie de la patinoire. A la grande surprise de Danzo, tous les membres bénévoles de la patinoire avaient formés un mur humain pour cacher Kakashi de la vue des journalistes et caméras peu scrupuleux, si bien que Kakashi put être transporté rapidement avec efficacité.

Danzo en suivant le brancard où était déposé son patineur croisa alors Naruto, l'air inquiet, qui lui aussi était venu partager sa joie.

«- Que s'est-il passé ? L'accompagna Naruto anxieux.

-Il a eu une crise d'asthme.

-Kakashi a de l'asthme ? S'étonna le jeune blond.

Danzo fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, préférant garder ces interrogations pour plus tard. L'état du champion olympique lui importait plus qu'autre chose.

Quand sa crise fut calmé et sa respiration fut meilleur, Kakashi put enfin observer son environnement qui avait radicalement changé, c'était passé si vite pour lui, qu'il ne savait même pas comment il est arrivé là. Il était dans une pièce, allongée dans un lit, entouré d'un médecin, de son coach, de son manager, Tenzo et de…Naruto.

« -Comment vous sentez vous ? Lui demanda le docteur.

-Je vais mieux, c'était passager visiblement, répondit-il en se redressant.

-Je préfère vous garder en observation, pendant quelques heures…

-Non, c'est bon, je vais mieux. » Coupa Kakashi d'un geste de la main. Il connaissait son asthme mieux que quiconque, il savait le gérer.

Le médecin soupira et jeta un regard interrogateur à Danzo, qui ne fit que hocher la tête.

« -Très bien, je suppose que vous avez eu une crise en raison du résultat, alors je vais quand même vous donner de quoi vous relaxer pour ce soir. »

Après, avoir laissé les dernières instructions, le médecin autorisa Kakashi à sortir pour pouvoir assister à la remise de la médaille au grand soulagement de Naruto qui se jeta sur lui, enjoué oubliant que le patineur venait de traverser un moment difficile. Mais Kakashi ne lui tint pas rigueur, il préférait cela qu'à des yeux de pitié comme il avait l'habitude de voir.

Tout était encore flou dans sa tête, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait remporté la médaille d'or. Il n'écoutait même pas Naruto, ni Danzo. Il avait gagné. Ce choc lui avait valu une crise d'asthme mais il devait l'avouer qu'il avait été mis dans tous ses états ces dernières heures.

X

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la patinoire, il eut des exclamations de joie provenant de tous les gradins. Ces adversaires vinrent à lui pour le féliciter. Même Yahiko lui serra la main, acceptant sa défaite, malgré une médaille en argent. Même les membres du jury vinrent à lui pour le congratuler.

Kakashi dut prendre son côté charmeur et chaleureux pour pouvoir remercier individuellement tout ce petit monde. Fort heureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se retrouva seul avec les deux autres médaillés.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'as perdes autant de points ? Questionna le japonais à Yahiko pendant la patinoire se préparait à accueillir les champions.

« -J'ai chuté sur une combinaison et j'ai sauté un triple au lieu d'un quadruple, dit le russe indifférent.

-Tu as dû être dégouté…

-Pas vraiment, je suis au contraire content de ma performance et de cette médaille d'argent, il aurait été injuste que tu perdes juste parce qu'un américain a décidé de te vomir dessus. »

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux surpris de ses paroles.

« -Comment…l'as-tu appris ?

-Danzo en a fait part à Zabuza, qui m'en a parlé, ça ne plait à personne qu'un patineur se soit fait cracher dessus par un journaliste, évidemment, que cela a secoué beaucoup d'entre nous.

-Tout le monde a trouvé ça…pas du tout correct que tu aies à subir ça le jour de ton programme libre, continua Naruto en surprenant encore plus Kakashi, nous sommes une famille qui partage la même passion. Le patinage, c'est ce qui nous réunit tous.

-Et ce qui touche un patineur, nous touche. Personne n'a fait un bon programme aujourd'hui. Parce que nous étions inquiets pour toi. » Ajouta Yahiko.

Le cœur de Kakashi se serra, ses yeux lui piquèrent et s'embuèrent de larmes. Sa gorge laissa échapper un sanglot. Et ignorant totalement qu'il se trouvait au milieu de milliers de personnes qui l'observaient, il prit ces deux concurrents dans ses bras.

« -Merci…beaucoup. » Sanglota-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, ce moment vulnérable allait être sur tous les réseaux sociaux. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.

* * *

**Résultats finaux : **

**Kakashi Hatake (JPN), 100.12 + 178.96 = 279.08**

**Yahiko Pain (RUS), 92.02 + 178.52 = 270.54**

**Naruto Uzumaki (JPN), 90.07 + 175****.89 = 265.96**

Haku Yukiev (RUS), 95.33 + 170.62 = 265.95

Ibiki Morino (CAN), 89.86 + 171.05 = 265.75

Kabuto Yakushi (RUS), 88.25 + 169.59 = 257.84

Neji Hyuga (CHN), 87.54 + 171.36 = 258.90

* * *

Dans une des salles réservés par la presse, Mitsu Kew, journaliste américain, observa l'écran de la télévision avec dégout représentant les trois champions du monde enlacés fraternellement. Kakashi Hatake avait finalement obtenu l'or. Son article n'avait pas eu d'impacts sur le classement du japonais argenté. Les réseaux sociaux l'avaient en plus de cela protéger. Il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir des fans du jeune japonais. Il était beaucoup plus aimé qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais au moins, il avait pu publier certaines informations croustillantes.

Un groupe d'hommes entra dans la pièce. Mitsu plissa son front, allumant une cigarette. Normalement il aurait du être seul, car toute la presse voulait voir la remise des médailles. trois hommes et une femme s'assirent à sa table. L'un d'entre eux avait un sourire énigmatique.

"-Vous êtes Mitsu Kew ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Lui-même.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Kew, je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha."

L'américain arqua un sourcils.

"-Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de moi.

-Oui, vous faîtes partie des plus hauts placés dans la fédération japonaise de patinage artistique, un proche de Minato Namikaze.

-Entre autres, je suis aussi le porte-parole du ministre des sports, continua-t-il, qui n'est autre que mon père."

Mitsu savait que la famille Uchiha avait grandi dans le monde du patinage artistique, il se transmettait le talent de génération en génération. Il n'était pas surpris que l'Uchiha avait une place dans le gouvernement japonais.

"-Je vous présente Kisame Hoshigaki, un des avocats de notre fédération, Anko Mitarashi, notre directrice responsable de la presse et de l'image et Kotetsu Hagane, en charge de communication. L'atmosphère s'alourdit quand le journaliste comprit que ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Et que voulez vous ? S'impatienta l'américain.

-Voici notre plainte contre vous, déclara Itachi en lui tendant une feuille.

Mitsu la saisit puis éclata de rire.

"-La fédération porte plainte contre moi ? S'esclaffa-t-il, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait.

-Nuisance à l'image de nos patineurs, atteinte à la vie privée de nos patineurs, publications d'informations confidentielles , dit Kisame.

-Je fais mon travail de journalistes.

-Qui nuit à l'image d'un patineur, c'est de la diffamation, cassa Anko en claquant la langue.

-Perturbant sa préparation, poursuivit Kotestu.

-Il est arrivé premier ! Se défendit Mitsu.

-Vous direz cela au tribunal, lui dit Itachi impassible en se levant.

-Que...

-Au fait, tous nos patineurs sont liés à la fédération, tout ce qui les touche, nous touche aussi...J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement un nouvel emploi, finit par dire. Sur ceux...je vous souhaite de bons jeux." Finit l'Uchiha en esquissant un sourire froid.

Suivis de ces collègues, Itachi quitta la salle.

Mitsu fixa la feuille de dépôt de plainte, dans l'incompréhension. Puis sursauta quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer.

Il sortit et vit qu'il avait reçu un sms de son patron qui le rendit blême.

"-Mitsu Kew, rentrez au pays, vous venez d'être licencié. Nous sommes désolés."


	9. Chapter 8 : Revelations

**Rentrons dans le cœur du sujet. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« -Hey, elle ne va pas disparaître ta médaille. »

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers Kakashi, qui rit avec amusement. Le petit blond rangea son trophée dans sa valise, le cœur brisé de devoir la cacher de ses propres yeux.

« -C'est juste…que je n'arrive tellement pas à y croire d'avoir eu une médaille olympique. »

Il ferma sa valise, vérifia ensuite qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Les Jeux Olympiques étaient terminés et il était l'heure des adieux. Naruto allait retourner au Canada et Kakashi en Moscou pour finaliser un dernier entrainement avant les mondiaux. La prochaine compétition de la saison.

Naruto avait passé sans doute les meilleurs instants de sa vie auprès de tous les patineurs du monde et surtout auprès de Kakashi. Partager sa chambre avec lui était ce qu'il préférait le plus dans ces jeux, probablement beaucoup plus que la médaille de bronze.

« -Si déjà tu es déboussolé avec une simple médaille de bronze, alors j'imagine pas le moment où tu auras l'or, s'amusa Kakashi.

-Parce que tu penses que je peux gagner l'or ? Dit Naruto l'air sérieux qui figea Kakashi.

« -Bien sûr que je le pense, répondit l'argenté sincèrement.

-Venant de toi, ça me touche, j'ai l'impression que tu es imbattable.

-Non, je ne suis pas imbattable, s'approcha Kakashi, tu es encore immature et tu manques d'expériences, un jour tu me surpasseras. Tu surprendras tout le monde. »

Encore une fois, pour la troisième fois dans ces JO, Kakashi posa sa main chaleureuse dans les cheveux de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit ses joues se réchauffer et des papillons dans le ventre. _Quelle sensation agréable. _

« -D'ailleurs, je crains que tu grandiras même en taille, nota-t-il en fixant le bout des cheveux blonds.

-Hahaha ! Je serai plus grand et plus fort que toi ! S'esclaffa Naruto avec fierté.

-Hé, ne me vieillis pas trop vite, t'as encore quelques années avant de me rattraper.

-Et bien, peut être que niveau taille, je suis encore plus petit, mais niveau force, j'ai du muscles, se vanta Naruto.

-Mais oui, mais oui, tu m'en diras tant gamin. » Ricana le champion olympique.

Naruto fit la moue, puis eu une idée lumineuse. Il se jeta sur Kakashi, surpris, qui tomba sur le lit, emmenant le blond avec lui.

« -Naruto…que… ? »

Il tenta de se débattre et de repousser l'Uzumaki qui, riant, n'était pas disposé à le laisser aller. Kakashi avait beau le pousser de ses bras et de ses mains, le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il devait se l'avouer, Naruto était bien bâti pour un jeune de bientôt 16 ans. Il avait une assez grande carrure et de larges épaules, choses que Kakashi n'avait pas. Il avait beau se muscler, passer du temps à la salle, il restait svelte.

Trouvant que Kakashi bougeait un peu trop, Naruto se décida de l'immobiliser en prenant ses poignets et les coincer au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Ha ! Qui est fort maintenant ? S'exclama-t-il heureux de sa victoire.

-D'accord, je le conçois, tu es plus fort que moi, maugréa Kakashi en rougissant et en détournant la tête. Il avait honte de s'être fait prendre par un gamin de 15 ans. Même en étant champion olympique, il avait encore quelques faiblesses. Il attendit que Naruto le libère mais rien ne vient. Agacé par cette position, il s'apprêta à gronder le jeune homme, mais quand ces yeux se croisèrent, Kakashi eut un frisson.

Les yeux de Naruto habituellement bleus, semblaient avoir pris une couleur orange, l'observant avec une passion sauvage et presque effrayante. Une forte aura avait rendu l'atmosphère lourde et angoissante. Kakashi déglutit.

« -Naruto…Murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il observait ce phénomène.

X

**_Deux jours auparavant, Gala d'exhibition _**

_Naruto l'avait tiré, l'obligeant à quitter les vestiaires plus tôt. _

_« -Regarde-moi ! S'était-il écrié avant qu'il ne se jette sur la patinoire pour se lancer dans son programme d'exhibition. _

_Kakashi lui devait passer dans 30 minutes. Mais pour faire plaisir au jeune blond, il avait accepté de se faire « kidnapper » pour l'observer. Il lui avait promis après tout. Il s'installa dans un coin, là où il pouvait apprécier tout l'espace offert par la patinoire et Naruto commença. _

_C'était toujours aussi propre, aussi chaleureux et aussi expressif. Kakashi admirait au fond de lui, la facilité déconcertante qu'avait Naruto à montrer autant d'émotions sur la patinoire. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il fallait un talent d'acteur pour avoir un niveau artistique très élevé et pour lui, Naruto détenait ce niveau. Il dégagea dans son patinage une force et une puissance incroyable que Kakashi n'avait jamais chez Yahiko ou d'autres patineurs de renommer. Il se souvenait des programmes de Minato et Nagato, c'était impressionnant, mais Naruto, quand il n'était pas dans une optique de compétition, était encore plus incroyable. _

_Alors que Naruto continuait son programme sous la musique et le souffle du public, il passait tout près de Kakashi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est là que Kakashi vit ses yeux et son visage. C'était un autre Naruto. Plus confiant. Plus mature. Plus sauvage. Plus féroce. Kakashi cligna des yeux en croyant à une illusion, mais dès que Naruto posait ses yeux sombres, l'argenté se sentit comme prisonnier de son corps. Le regard du blond était envoutant et paralysait sur place. _

_A chaque figure, Kakashi eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique, c'était magnifiquement beau à en devenir effrayant. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, à cacher la musique. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher des gestes de Naruto. _

_Enfin, quand Naruto termina son programme, il eut une ovation du public. Kakashi reprit son souffle et haleta comme s'il avait lui-même patiné à la place de Naruto. C'était le plus beau programme qu'il n'est jamais vu. _

_Naruto sortit de la patinoire et se précipita vers lui, essoufflé et en sueur. _

_« -Alors, Kakashi ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il. _

_Il n'avait plus la même expression que sur la patinoire, il était redevenu le gamin survolté et bruyant. _

_« -C'était intense et beau, répondit Kakashi. _

_-Ah je suis heureux ! »_

_L'argenté évita son regard pour cacher sa gêne et son rougissement.  
_

X_  
_

Mais on n'était pas sur une patinoire, il n'y avait pas de public, pas de musique. Ils étaient dans une chambre, double certes, mais seuls. Naruto n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal et cela fit peur à Kakashi, qui tenta de garder son sang-froid.

« -Naruto, libère moi, ce n'est plus drôle, dit-il en gardant une voix claire et assez forte pour bien se faire comprendre.

« -Kakashi. Regarde-moi. Ne me quitte pas de yeux, souffla Naruto, je patine pour toi et je patinerais toujours pour toi. Car tu es ma flamme.

-Oui, j'ai compris, soupira Kakashi heureux de voir que l'autre homme n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole, maintenant lâche moi. »

Mais visiblement, le médaillé de bronze n'allait pas s'arrêter là, et il se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Kakashi qui écarquilla les yeux quand Naruto l'embrassa.

_Quoi ?_

_Que se passe-t-il ? _

_Un baiser ? _

_Pourquoi ? _

Il était confus. Il ne savait que faire, surtout quand la langue de Naruto entra dans sa bouche.

_Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. _

Il gémit de protestations et mordit la langue du jeune envahisseur. Naruto hurla de douleurs en se retirant, le relâchant enfin.

« -Mais t'es malade ! Hurla-t-il la langue en sang.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui viens de m'embrasser sans mon consentement ! S'écria Kakashi rouge de colère, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Et bien j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! Il y a un problème à ça ?

-Quoi ? Se choqua Kakashi, stupéfait par la question innocente de Naruto, bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça !

-Je voulais juste te montrer mon amour ! Protesta Naruto continuant à ne pas comprendre la gravité de son geste.

-Mais…Il y a d'autres manières de montrer son amour, Naruto ! Continua Kakashi de plus en plus en colère.

-Et bien je l'ai fait ! Mais tu ne sembles pas l'avoir capté ! »

_Quoi ? _

_Que voulait-il dire ? _

« -Je t'ai montré mon amour dès qu'on s'est rencontré, je croyais que tu avais compris, ajouta Naruto en baissant les yeux, mais visiblement, tu n'as rien compris. »

Il eut un petit rire triste.

« -Je pensais que toutes tes attentions et tes échanges étaient une manière pour toi, de me dire que c'était réciproque… »

Légèrement irrité, Kakashi posa une main sur son front, ne saisissant pas totalement en quoi leur relation était devenue une relation amoureuse.

« -Écoute, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia…Commença Kakashi, mais à part du respect pour toi et de l'admiration pour ton patinage, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, Naruto, en plus tu es encore mineur. Je suis désolé si tu avais mal interprété mes réactions. »

A ce moment-là, Kakashi crut avoir poignardé le cœur du jeune blond. Ses yeux avaient perdus toute étincelle, toute chaleur et vivacité. Sans un mot, Naruto prit ses valises et le reste de ses affaires et s'en quitta la chambre, laissant le deuxième japonais bouche bée.

Kakashi resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, fixant la porte par laquelle son ancien voisin était parti.

_Que s'est-il passé ? _


	10. Chapter 9 : Acceptation et décision

**Deux mois après, Moscou, Centre Crystal**

Les mondiaux étaient terminés depuis quelques jours et sans surprise que Kakashi l'emporta de nouveaux avec cette fois-ci un score plus élevé que lors des jeux olympiques. Il était suivi de Haku Yukiev et de Kabuto Yakushi. Yahiko et Ibiki avaient pris leurs retraites juste après les jeux et ont donc permis de laisser la place aux plus jeunes. Naruto était arrivé 7ème, soit dernier du dernier groupe.

Lui et Kakashi ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis le fameux baiser. Le champion du monde n'a pas cherché à le contacter et mais il savait que le jeune blond n'était pas dans son assiette pendant ses deux programmes, comme s'il était démotivé, résigné et affligé. Il n'avait pas réagi lors des résultats et avait balancé de vagues excuses concernant sa performance en déclin.

« -Tu m'as l'air complètement déprimé, lui dit Danzo en le sortant de ces pensées, pourtant tu dois être content d'avoir gagné les mondiaux, tu as fait un triplé en remportant les trois compétitions internationaux. »

Kakashi releva la tête. Assis sur un banc au bord de la patinoire, il s'était permis de regarder le cours des plus jeunes et trouvait de possibles futurs étoiles. Mais rien n'avait le charme et le talent du jeune Naruto. Il en revint même à se dire que Naruto aurait pu être sur le podium de championnat du monde s'il avait été à 100%.

« -Est-ce à cause de Naruto ? Continua son coach.

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres, comment se faisait-il que le vieil homme avait toujours un coup d'avance ?

« -Possible, marmonna-t-il.

-Jiraya m'a dit qu'il comptait arrêter le patinage, c'est du gâchis, révéla Danzo.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'étonna le russe.

-Non, il l'a révélé à la presse ?

-Pas encore, mais il compte le faire pendant l'été.

-Non...ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas... Murmura Kakashi sous le choc.

-C'est son choix, tout comme Minato, il décide d'arrêter tôt sa carrière. »

Non. Ce n'était pas un choix d'avenir, contrairement à Minato. C'était un choix personnel, un choix qui impliquait indirectement Kakashi. Il était certain que Naruto aimait patiner...mais il aimait patiner pour lui, pour son idole, pour son rival, pour sa flamme. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Et à chaque fois que Kakashi regardait ses programmes, il se sentait ému et touché car Naruto patinait pour lui. Il patinait pour Kakashi, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Kakashi gémit en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, prit d'un dilemme. Naruto devait continuer à patiner, à concourir...ils s'étaient promis de bruler la glace, de se battre pour obtenir la victoire.

« -Quel putain de gamin, jura l'argenté.

Danzo roula les yeux en entendant l'injure gratuite.

« -Danzo, est ce que tu sais où se trouve Naruto à l'heure actuel ?

-Il me semble qu'il est retourné au japon pour poursuivre son année scolaire. Pourquoi ?

-Je pars au japon, il faut que je lui parle.

-Quoi ? Tu sais que tu dois préparer tes programmes de gala pour juillet et aout ? L'alerta Danzo.

-Je sais, je pars juste une semaine et je reviens. »

Danzo soupira, d'un côté, c'était sans doute une bonne idée pour Kakashi de retourner au pays, il le méritait bien mais ça décalait leur emploi du temps.

« -Si tu veux tu pourras m'enlever une semaine de vacances cette été. » Dit Kakashi en préparant ses affaires.

Le vieil homme éclata de rire et lui assura qu'il s'en souviendrait.

x

x

**Tokyo, Japon**

**Citizen Plaza**

Naruto continua à sauter des triples, avant de faire quelques pas artistiques sur la patinoire vide. Il était venu ici juste après les cours pour se vider l'esprit, cela faisait maintenant 4 heures qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas remporté de médailles pour les mondiaux, mais il s'en fichait. Au lycée, on l'avait charrié sur ça, mais vu qu'il avait gagné le bronze olympique, c'est rapidement passé.

« -Hey, Naruto ! Lança une voix qu'il reconnut.

C'était Iruka l'un de ses tous premiers coachs, quand il était enfant. Il s'élança vers lui, heureux de le voir.

« -Salut, ça fait longtemps, j'ignorai que tu avais encore tendance à venir ici, dit Naruto.

Iruka avait autrefois été entraineur dans cette patinoire, mais il avait accepté d'être embauché dans un club de patinage basé à Saitama.

-Mon élève préféré est enfin de retour, je n'allais pas rater une occasion pour venir te voir, rit Iruka.

-C'est bon de rentrer à la maison, avoua Naruto, le Canada c'est bien, mais le Japon c'est mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas, tu vas rentrer après ?

-Oui, je vais rentrer en métro.

-Tu veux que t'accompagnes ? Je suis venu en voiture. »

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira et accepta avec gratitude.

Naruto habitait dans un des plus beaux quartiers de Tokyo, c'était sécurisé et à l'abri des regards. Dans la voiture, durant le trajet, Iruka et lui parlèrent de tout et de rien. Son ancien entraineur était comblé de pouvoir reparler à son jeune élève. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas, il avait gardé de très bons souvenirs.

« -Tu sais, je trouve que tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi pendant les mondiaux, avoua enfin Iruka.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne patinais pas comme d'habitude et je te connais, jamais tu n'as patiné de la sorte depuis que tu as 12 ans. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Naruto resta silencieux, connaissant la réponse, mais c'était trop intime pour qu'il l'avoue à Iruka.

«-Est-ce que c'est Jiraya ? L'ambiance au Club au Canada ? Insista Iruka.

-Rien du tout. De toutes manières, j'ai décidé d'arrêter. »

Iruka freina brusquement, les expulsant en avant, retenus par leurs ceintures. Naruto jeta un regard scandalisé au conducteur qui s'était arrêté à côté d'un trottoir, fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans cette rue qu'ils risqueraient de gêner.

« -Tu vas arrêter ? S'écria Iruka scandalisé, t'es complètement fou !

-C'est ma décision et c'est mieux ainsi !

-Où est passé ton envie de surpasser Kakashi Hatake ? Je croyais que tu avais envie de le battre et de décrocher l'or aux mondiaux et aux olympiques ?

-C'est du passé, déclara Naruto.

-Naruto...

-Iruka-sensei, il y a des choses parfois qui font que je dois tourner la page. Et le patinage en fait partie. »

Le visage fermé de Naruto indiqua que la conversation n'allait pas plus loin. Le cœur inquiet, Iruka conduit le jeune blond jusqu'à son domicile.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir prévenu sa mère qu'il sortait, Naruto s'empara de son vélo et se dirigea vers le centre de Tokyo. Il avait besoin de retrouver cette ville et son ambiance, lui changer un peu d'idée. Il aimait patiner, mais désormais, ce sera un passe-temps comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de ne pas patiner. Il voulait juste se dégourdir les jambes et allait dans un parc pour observer la nature. Une vie simple sans gloire, sans célébrité, sans ovation. C'était sans doute à ça auquel il était destiné.

Après avoir déposé son vélo dans un garage spécialisé pour deux roues, Il passa dans une rue marchande animé. C'était samedi et il y avait foule. Il passa devant un groupe de femmes légèrement excités et hystériques, situé en bas d'un hôtel.

_**« -Laissez-moi le voir.**_

_**\- Serrez-moi la main !**_

_**-Je veux le toucher ! »**_

Entendit-il. Il s'éloigna un peu plus et ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était donc la fameuse personne qui avait attiré autant de mondes. Le groupe se déplaça, suivant certainement les pas de la proie malgré elle. Naruto fronça les sourcils en ne quittant pas des yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« -Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait ! Dit une voix étouffée dans la foule.

Naruto frémit. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Il déglutit. Que faisait-il là ? Sans se poser plus de questions, il se précipita vers le groupe et poussa les femmes qui le reconnurent. Certains se reculèrent pour le laisser passer et d'autres l'en empêchèrent. Il réussit à se hisser jusqu'à la personne harcelée et il tendit la main vers elle.

« -Donne-moi la main ! S'écria-t-il en espérant que l'autre l'entende et le voit.

Sa main fut saisit et d'une force, il la tira en tentant d'extirper la pauvre personne.

« -Enlève ta veste ! Ordonna le blond en voyant que les femmes se jetèrent sur les vêtements de la victime. Celle-ci s'exécuta et tous se précipitèrent pour obtenir l'objet convoité, rendant leur fuite possible et beaucoup plus discrète. Naruto remercia le ciel pour les quelques secondes d'inattentions qu'avait causé la veste.

« -Cours ! » S'exclama-t-il en gardant sa main dans celle de l'autre. Les deux s'enfuirent, guidé par Naruto qui connaissait bien cette partie, pour pouvoir trouver refuge dans un lieu calme. Il jeta frénétiquement un œil derrière pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Puis quand enfin, il jugea qu'ils étaient en sécurité, il s'arrêta essoufflé dans un petit parc vide et silencieux.

« -Putain, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de venir ici, Kakashi ! Hurla Naruto, tu aurais pu... »

Il se figea. Kakashi avait les vêtements complètement déchirés, sans sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient défaits. Ses joues étaient rouges, probablement dû à l'effort. Son masque médical qu'il mettait toujours quand il était dans une ville était retiré sous son menton, pour sans doute mieux respirer après la course. Cette vision avait de quoi rendre Naruto complètement.

_« -Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être aussi beau même dans cet état. » _Se maudit Naruto.

Il posa une main sur son front et insulta plusieurs fois le destin pour l'avoir fait croisé Kakashi, la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

« -Je suis désolé, Naruto, dit Kakashi qui ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé par la rencontre avec ses fans.

-Tu devrais éviter de te déplacer seul et prendre les transports publics, marmonna Naruto, appelle un taxi et rentre chez toi. »

Il commença à partir, mais Kakashi l'attrapa.

« -Attend, c'est pour toi que je suis venu ! »

Naruto s'immobilisa, surpris et légèrement heureux de voir qu'il était la raison de la venue de Kakashi au Japon.

« -Allons chez moi. » Dit-il seulement.

Kakashi fut étonné que Naruto l'emmène directement chez lui. Mais d'un côté, c'était effectivement mieux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la maison de Minato était immense. Il n'avait jamais été dans la demeure de son ancien coach auparavant, il avait refusé de nombreuses fois les invitations. Et curieusement, la première fois qu'il vient, c'est son fils qui l'invite.

Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto, s'était absenté pour le reste de la journée, laissant le lieu au bon soin de Naruto. Ils purent ainsi s'installer tranquillement à la table à manger. Naruto avait servi un café à l'argenté et lui ne s'était contenté que d'un verre d'eau.

« -De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda enfin Naruto après un long silence gênant.

-De ta décision d'arrêter le patinage, fit Kakashi.

-C'est mon problème, pas le tien, maugréa le blond.

-Tu arrêtes parce que je t'ai rejeté ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, répéta Naruto impassible.

-Tu es cruel de me faire ça, tu as un talent incroyable, tu es meilleur que moi et tu décides d'arrêter juste parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

-Tu te trompes, coupa Naruto, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de patiner parce qu'il y a plus aucune raison que je patine.

-Quoi ? » Dit Kakashi confus.

« -Il y a quatre ans, le patinage était pour moi juste un passe-temps, comme la lecture, la cuisine ou la collection des timbres, je n'étais pas particulièrement attiré par ce sport. Mais quand je t'ai vu dansé sur cette glace, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Kakashi rougit fortement et détourna ses yeux de Naruto.

« -Tu étais la plus belle personne que j'ai vu et ton patinage était magnifique. Je me suis alors promis un objectif, c'était de te séduire grâce à mon patinage, de te montrer mon amour pour toi. Je voulais que tu sois ma flamme. Je voulais que tu m'aimes comme moi, je t'ai aimé. Quand je te vois patiner, plus rien ne compte. Tu es ce qui m'a permis d'aimer et de me mettre à fond dans le patinage. Et quand tu m'as rejeté...j'ai senti un vide. Pourquoi ai-je fait tout ça ? Tous ces efforts pour qu'au final...tu ne me regardes pas. Tu ne vois que mon talent, tu ne vois que mon patinage mais ce que moi, je veux que tu vois, c'est ce que je peux t'offrir. »

L'argenté ne savait que dire. Il se rendait compte que les sentiments du jeune homme de 16 ans étaient bien plus complexes que cela.

« -Naruto, je suis profondément touché par tes sentiments, c'est plus que ce que je ne mérite...mais... »

Que devait-il lui dire ? Il l'avait déjà rejeté. Naruto allait arrêter à cause de lui. Il voulait que Naruto revienne patiner. Qu'il patine de nouveau avec son enthousiasme habituel, sa force et cet aura qui avait bouleversé Kakashi. Est-ce que c'était ça que Naruto voulait dire ? _« Je t'ai montré tout mon amour. »_

Naruto fronça les sourcils, attendant que Kakashi poursuive.

« -Tu as 16 ans, je ne peux pas être en couple avec un mineur. » Soupira enfin Kakashi en espérant que c'était assez explicite pour le jeune blond. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le visage de Naruto se transforma subitement, s'éclairant, le regard pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues roses.

« -Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi alors ? S'exclama-t-il comblé.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que tu dois attendre 18 ans pour...

-Je m'en fiche, tu ne me rejettes pas complètement alors !

-Oui, soupira Kakashi en se demandant dans quelle merde il s'est fait embarqué.

Le Naruto qu'il connaissait était revenu et c'était ce qui comptait.

« -Vas-tu arrêter le patinage alors ? S'enquit-il.

Le jeune blond s'approcha alors de lui, saisit son menton et l'embrassa. Kakashi frissonna, son esprit lui ordonnant de le repousser mais il savait que cela pouvait blesser le plus jeune, donc il se laissa faire.

« -Bien sûr que non, chuchota Naruto dans son oreille, je vais te séduire avec mon patinage. Je vais te dominer entièrement. »

Jamais Kakashi ne s'était senti aussi embarrassé qu'à ce moment-là.

« -Tu es horrible...j'ai l'impression que tu me fais du chantage...gémit-il.

-Je ne fais pas de chantages, c'est toi qui es addict à moi. »


End file.
